Time Warp
by Allotted Sylence
Summary: Sequel to "Toothless' Destiny". A bizarre event happens that sends Hiccup back in time, to the raid where he shot down Toothless. . .  With his future knowledge, can Hiccup change the past to make the preset and future better? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Change In The Wind

**Time Warp**

**Ch. 1 - Change In The Wind**

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later. . .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Third-Person POV)<strong>

Hiccup woke up in the middle of the night to a cold chill. He was very confused since he had no window, and there was a fire fiercely burning downstairs in the fire pit. The house had a comfortable atmosphere through it that welcomed people when they stepped inside. Hiccup looked around to see if Toothless was playing a trick on him, but he was sound asleep. Hiccup got out of bed, and walked into the hallway, and immediately the warm air burst into his room like he just walked into an explosion.

He was confused how his room was the only room that wasn't warm.

Well. . .I mean it _was, _but there is no possible way that his room was at least 7 degrees colder than the rest of the house. Especially with the fire, and insulation of the house.

Hiccup left his door open, thinking that it would do the trick. Which, it pretty much did.

He fell into a deep sleep, having nothing else go awry for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was still asleep when Toothless got up. Now that he can fly by himself, he flies in the morning for at least half an hour or so, and then goes back into Hiccup's room to see if he got his tired butt out of bed.<p>

And to Toothless' surprise, Hiccup had actually gotten out of bed. This was the first day EVER that Hiccup had gotten up without his 'help'.

"Hey bud. I was wondering where you were. I looked around the house for about 5 minutes, and didn't see you. So I knew that you must of gone for a short flight, so I went ahead and got ready for the day."

Toothless still stood there, shocked, and mouth agape.

Hiccup laughed and walked over, closing Toothless' mouth.

"Keep your mouth closed bud, or a Terror will fly in."

Toothless snapped out of it, and saw Hiccup walk downstairs. He was acting. . . .different today.

* * *

><p><strong>(Toothless' POV)<strong>

I followed him outside, and saw him walking towards Astrid.

_"Oh brother. . ." _I thought.

I was right next to him when he was talking with Astrid.

"Hey Astrid. . .Ummm. . .What are you doing?"

"Umm. . .Talking to you. . ."

"Oh Yeah! Right! Because if you're not talking to me then you're not talking to anyone, and if you're not talking to anyone then how are you talking? And I don't really know why I asked that, but I think you're hot! O My Gods! I just remembered that I have to go somewhere! Bye!"

He started to walk away, when Astrid grabbed his shoulder.

"Hiccup? Are you alright? You're not acting like yourself today."

"What me? Yeah. Yeah! I'm fine. Just. . .not enough sleep last night."

"Well, alright. Later Hic."

"Yeah, bye."

Hiccup looked down at me, and scratched behind my ears, almost putting me into a coma of joy. It just felt so good.

He stopped soon after, and I was a little upset that he did so. He turned to me and spoke.

"Toothless. I'm sorry if I've been acting weird today, but today is a special day! And I'm just really excited about it!"

I turned to him with slight shock.

_"My birthday is today!" _I thought_. "If he found out, then HOW did he find out? I never told or showed him."_

He looked at me confused, and followed my eyes. When he saw that I was staring at nothing in particular, he turned back to me with curiosity in his face.

"What is it bud? What are you thinking about?"

I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at him.

_"If only I could talk to you!" _I thought.

Just then, Jade walked towards us.

"Hiccup. I have what you wanted."

He got up and kindly took the necklace from her.

"Thanks Jade."

She smiled a weird smile after Hiccup turned around. It was like she did something that Hiccup didn't know about.

* * *

><p>You see, two weeks back, I accidentally slammed into a rock, and one of my black scales came off. Hiccup picked it up, and had that 'I've got an idea!' expression on his face.<p>

He ran over to Jade's house, with me right behind him. When we got there, Hiccup knocked on the door, and Jade answered it.

"Hey Jade. I know you're an expert healer, but do you think you can fashion a necklace from Toothless' scale?"

She took it from Hiccup's hands, and examined it.

"Yes! I certainly can! And don't worry, it won't cost you a thing."

"Jade, I've got to pay you something. ."

"No Hiccup! I will not accept the money if you try to give it to me. This a gift from me to you."

"Well, alright Jade."

I followed Hiccup back to the house while we were playfully shoving each other.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jade's POV)<strong>

"Hiccup and Toothless. . ." I said. "Such a legend. They are the closest friends I've ever seen in Human and Dragon. Their friendship is unbreakable, immovable, and invincible. But the one thing that many dragons and their riders don't have is communication."

I looked down at Toothless' black scale that Hiccup gave me. I looked out the window to see the pair playfully shoving each other. And at one point, Toothless tackled Hiccup. They were such good friends, probably the strongest friendship I've ever seen in my life.

Then. . .I had a revelation.

_"What if,"_ I thought, _"What if I could give Hiccup and Toothless that communication? What if I can let them talk to each other?"_

Then, a smile spread across my face.

"I know what I'll do." I said to myself.

And I immediately got to work. . .

* * *

><p><strong>(Toothless' POV)<strong>

When we got back to his house, Hiccup turned towards me and showed me the necklace. It looked a little bit different. My scales were pure black, but this one had the slightest hint of green.

He looked at me and said

"What do you think, you like it?"

I shook my head.

"Yeah, it looks alright." I said, already knowing that Hiccup wouldn't understand me.

"Alright, let's see how I look with it on."

He put it on, and we both looked at it as it glew a greenish-black for a few split-seconds.

"That was weird." I said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Hiccup replied.

I shot up and stared at Hiccup who didn't understand that he just knew what I said.

Just to make sure this wasn't a freak accident, I asked him a question.

"Hiccup, where did you find me after you shot me down?"

"What? Oh, well. . .I found you just South of Ravenpoint." he replied.

I stared at him with mouth agape, and he shot up as well.

"Toothless?" he asked in anxiety. "Did I just. . .?"

I looked at him, with excitement in my eyes.

"Yes! You did!"

Hiccup made a smile, and fainted.

I walked over to him, and said,

"Typical."

I picked him up and walked back to his house. But on the way there, he woke up, and I set him on the ground.

I sat back on my hind legs like a bunny, and looked at him when he finally stood up.

"Toothless. I'm sorry. I guess I was overly excited about me being able to speak dragonese and talk to you. . ."

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically.

He laughed at me and said,

"Hah! Yeah, i guess. . ."

I smiled at him and said,

"Is this what you were excited about?"

He turned towards me and said,

"The necklace. . .yes. But, I never expected that it would let me talk to you."

We both sat there quiet for about a minute or so when I asked,

"You want to go flying?"

"Sure! Let's go!" he said excitedly.

He jumped on my back and we were off into the sky.

We flew for a while, enjoying the gentle breeze and salt-watery air that swept over our bodies.

"Hey Toothless! You want to go to play a prank on Snotlout?"

I smiled deviously.

"Yeah! Let's scare the crap out of him!"

Hiccup directed me to where Snotlout was. He was next to Astrid's house, showing off.

And where there was Snotlout, there was his Nightmare - Blaze.

We landed in a dark shadow of the house, and I called Blaze over.

"Hey pssst! Blaze! Come here!"

Blaze walked over and looked at us curiously.

"Yeah Toothless? What do you want?"

"We're going to play a prank on Snotlout, but we need your help."

Blaze looked over at Snotlout who was showing off his muscles to the vikings. And he looked back at us with that devious smile of his.

"Count me in. . ."

"Great! Now, Hiccup will fill you in."

Blaze looked at me confused.

"He can't understand us Toothless, how is he going to explain anything?"

Hiccup got off of me, and stood right in front of Blaze.

"For your information, I can explain what's going to happen, and yes. I can understand Dragonese."

Blaze looked like he was about to run away screaming.

"Umm...Hiccup? You can understand me? Well then, Let's see. . .Am I orange?"

"Yes, I can understand you." Hiccup said.

"Oh, and yes, you're orange." he added.

Blaze stood there with mouth agape like I did when Hiccup could talk to me.

He closed Blaze's mouth while saying,

"Keep your mouth closed. A Terror will fly in."

Blaze snapped out of it and asked Hiccup.

"Okay what's the plan?"

Hiccup smiled deviously and said,

"Okay. . . This is what we do."

* * *

><p><strong>(Third-person POV)<strong>

After Snotlout was done showing off to basically everyone, he turned to see that Blaze wasn't there.

"Blaze! Where did you go you overgrown lizard!" he hollered.

He walked around until he saw Blaze sitting next to Toothless next to Hiccup's house.

Snotlout didn't see Hiccup anywhere, and he looked back at the two dragons.

Toothless seemed ticked-off at him, and so did Blaze.

"Blaze! What are you doing over here?" he asked, trying to hide his rising fear.

Blaze just ignored him, and started a quick conversation with Toothless.

After the conversation, Toothless got up, and started to walk towards Snotlout in an assaultive way.

With every step the Night Fury took, Snotlout backed up one.

Then, Blaze walked next to Toothless, having the same expression on his face.

"Hiccup! Where are you?"

Snotlout was now scared. Especially when Hiccup was nowhere to be found.

Snotlout saw Toothless and Blaze begin to come after him, and he turned, speeding out of there as fast as he could.

But, since Snotlout is not as agile and fast as Hiccup in a longshot, it didn't take that much time for Toothless and Blaze to catch up to him.

They cornered him in a dead-end canyon.

"Hiccup! Where the heck are you!" Snotlout yelled with fear.

At that, Blaze looked at Snotlout, and then to Toothless, and walked off towards the canyon exit.

"Blaze! Where are you going? There's a crazy Night Fury in front of me!"

Blaze ignored him and walked out of the canyon, and climbed up the outside edge of the canyon. When he got to the top, he saw Hiccup there according to the plan.

"Alright Blaze, you did good. Now let's really see if we can break him!"

Hiccup walked over to the ledge of the canyon that overlooked it, and quietly called Toothless.

Since Toothless' ears are much more sensitive than Snotlout's, Toothless heard Hiccup and Snotlout didn't.

With Toothless' attention, Hiccup gave the go-ahead, and Toothless nodded.

With extreme concentration, Toothless changed into the Ultimate Night Fury, scaring the living daylights out of Snotlout.

Toothless ran over and pinned Snotlout to the ground, snarling.

Blaze and Hiccup were trying their best not to laugh yet, while Toothless just pretended to be furious with Snotlout.

Toothless reared up as of he was going to blast Snotlout with his fireball, but he did the same thing he did to Hiccup all those months ago.

He screamed a deafening scream at Snotlout, and now the teen was about to cry.

Toothless got off of him, and flew up to where Blaze and Hiccup were, ans saw the two of them rolling around from laughing so hard.

Seeing this, Toothless concentrated, turned back into his regular Night Fury form, and joined in on the laughter.

They were all laughing for about 10 minutes when Snotlout called for Blaze.

"Well, go on. . .go to your brave boy. . ." Toothless said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from the both Hiccup and Blaze.

Blaze smiled, and flew down to where Snotlout was.

"BLAZE! Where were you you overgrown lizard! Hiccup's crazy Night Fury changed into some kind of big Night Fury thing, and almost killed me! Why did you walk away?"

Toothless and Hiccup flew down next to Blaze moments later, making Snotlout cringe with fear.

"What's wrong Snotlout? Not as tough as you think?" Hiccup said, earning laughter from the two dragons.

"Hiccup? You saw that? But. ..but. . ." Snotlout said with his eyes growing from realization.

"Hiccup! That WAS NOT funny! You're such a jerk!" Snotlout angrily said, earning a warning growl from Toothless.

"Snotlout. Take a joke. I mean seriously, you've been playing jokes similar to this one on everyone, so I decided for you to have a taste of your own medicine."

Snotlout gazed at Blaze then Toothless, then Hiccup realizing that he was defeated.

"Fine! Okay! I get it. . .I deserved it. ."

The trio smiled triumphantly over Snotlout, while he walked over towards Blaze.

He got on his back, and left for Berk without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>(Toothless' POV)<strong>

"Well, that went well, don't you think Toothless?" Hiccup said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah. You should've seen his face when I turned Ultimate Night Fury! I thought he was going to pee his pants. . ." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hahaha! Yeah. . .I thought that he was going to cry for his mom or something. . ." He said chuckling.

"Heh. .Well, we still have half a day, what do you want to do Hiccup?" I asked.

"Well, I thought we could go flying for a bit before we head back to Berk."

"Okay, where to?" I asked as he was getting on my back.

"Let's go to Ravenpoint. I want to check out some of the plants there. Jade told me they make a really good seasoning for fish."

My mouth watered a little when I heard Hiccup say 'Fish'.

"Alright bud, let's go!"

I jumped off the ground, and shot into the sky completely vertical. I leveled out when we were high enough, and I headed towards Ravenpoint.

"Hey Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you feel that? It's like there's a change in the wind."

I concentrated and felt it too.

"Yeah, it's like there's electricity in the air."

I didn't like this subject so much, so I decided to change it.

"So. . .What kind of plants are at Ravenpoint?"

"Oh, Well. . .I think we call it the Markow plant."

"That's a weird name for a plant." I said.

"Tell me about it. . ."

I smiled at him, and he said,

"Toothless! There! Land there!"

I looked where he was pointing, and saw a bush with orange-red buds.

I landed next to it, and Hiccup jumped off of me, and started to collect the buds.

He only took half if what was there to save the rest for later or something. . .

He jumped on my back, and said,

"Alright Bud! Let's go home!"

I shot back into the air, and flew towards Berk.

On the way there, the air felt more and more electric with every passing moment.

We ignored it, and landed in the village square where everyone usually is.

Hiccup jumped off of me, and headed towards our house, when all of a sudden, a large vortex opened above the town's square.

It wasn't even natural, it just. . . .appeared. Out of thin air!

I was so confused, because the only person who was being pulled towards it was Hiccup.

"Holy crap! HICCUP!" I screamed as I jolted myself out of my confusion.

"Toothless! Help me!" I heard Hiccup shriek.

I was full of fear, for this was _exactly_ the way it looked in my dream. . .

In my dream, Hiccup said the same exact thing, and this was the same _exact_ spot where the portal would open.

I couldn't believe that I had a dream that basically predicted the future, but in my dream, I was sucked in along with Hiccup, but in the real world, he was only pulled in.

I flew up and tried to grab him, but I only managed to grab his necklace.

I tried to pull him to my forearm, but the necklace snapped from his neck, making me fall to the ground.

I landed and looked at the necklace in my paw, and looked back towards the vortex to see Hiccup being sucked into it.

"NO!" I screamed. . .but of course, nothing happened.

And I just watched in horror as Hiccup disappeared into the vortex, along with the vortex dissapearing into thin air.

The entire village stood there, not believing what they just witnessed.

I looked down at the necklace and quietly cried.

My best friend was taken from me, and all I have to remember him with is his necklace. . .

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup's POV)<strong>

"Toothless! Come back!" I screamed, knowing that it wouldn't change anything.

I was being transported in mid-air through some kind of vortex, because there was swirling colors everywhere, and I saw colors that I never knew existed! But I was still scared out of my mind.

I almost burst into tears, since my best friend was taken from me.

I don't know how long I was in the vortex, but just as soon as it started, the vortex vanished.

I looked around, expecting to see Toothless there, longing for me to come back. And that I would run to Toothless, and hug him the tightest I've ever hugged him before, but I could not believe what I saw.

I recognized exactly where I was.

I was at the dragon raid of December, where on that fateful day, I shot down Toothless. . .

I knew that because I was on my catapult that shot Toothless down all those months ago.

Then, my eyes shot open.

"Wait! This was FOUR MONTHS AGO!"

* * *

><p><strong>"What? Hiccup goes back into the past? What will happen? Next chapter coming up!"<strong>


	2. The Past

**Chapter 2 - The Past**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup's POV)<strong>

I stood there, mentally away from the action around me.

"Did I just go _back_ in_ time?_" I asked myself, snapping out of my train of thought.

I looked around and saw a Night Fury accurately destroying the catapults on the outskirts of the village. I knew that it was Toothless, because he was the only Night Fury in these raids, and he was in the exact same place he was all those months ago. That, and I saw him destroy the catapult he destroyed right before I shot him down all those months ago. . .

But, this time. I didn't hit him. I didn't even shoot it at him. I just stepped of my bola-launching catapult, and followed Toothless with my eyes. Because since I have this impossible chance to re-write history, I want to meet Toothless on different terms. And as I thought about that, he flew off to attack a tower just East of here, and it looked like he was effortlessly gliding through the air.

While I was focused on him, I heard something come over the cliff-side, crushing my bola catapult in the process. I had an instinct, actually, a demand in my body that told me to get the heck out of there. I obeyed, and started to run, feeling searing fire land just behind me, and I knew that I was being chased by that Nightmare.

I ran past some houses until I got to the village square, where I ran towards the pole I ran towards back then. But instead of hiding behind it, I just used it to change the direction of my running. I jumped, used my right hand to hook into it, and slung around 90 degrees, running towards the catapult that my dad was on before Toothless blew it up.

My dad obviously noticed me being chased, because I heard commotion behind me, and turned to see my dad fighting the Nightmare.

The two were in a fierce fight. Fire, fists, and claws. . .this fight had it all.

And of course, my dad won, and the Nightmare flew off defeated.

Dad rolled his shoulders triumphantly, and walked over to me saying,

"HICCUP! What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the Forge! Now go!"

He picked me up by the collar, and threw me in the general direction of the Forge as he ran towards a Gronkle.

I glanced at him, and obeyed. I walked back to the Forge, and decided to just stay there until the raid was over.

It was an hour later, and by now, all the dragons flew off except for. . .

"Night Fury! Get Down!" A male viking hollered.

I heard an explosion, and saw the last standing catapult fall. I couldn't help but smirk at that. I don't know why I smirked, but I thought that that was kind of funny. I focused on my desk and noticed my dad walking towards the Forge in my peripheral vision.

He walked in, and noticed me sitting there, saying,

"Hiccup. What where you thinking? You could've been killed! Or you could of had someone else killed!"

I just looked up at him with an innocent face.

"Well dad, I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." I said, as I was trying to make my dad appreciative or proud.

"Well. I know, but just don't do that. I already lost Val (Hiccup's mom), and I don't want to lose you."

I smiled up at him and said,

"Don't worry dad. I'm not going anywhere."

He looked at me, and patted me on the back while saying,

"Glad to hear it son."

We both smiled at each other when another viking ran in.

"Stoick! We need some help with these Nadders!"

Stoick looked at me once again, and turned towards the viking that addressed him.

"Alright! I'm coming!"

He ran out, and I sighed, slumping down in one of the baskets, almost getting stuck in it.

* * *

><p>It was about another hour or so when it was safe enough for me to go back to my house. I got up, and started to walk back to the house when I was stopped by Gobber.<p>

"Hiccup me lad! Where are ya' going? I got something to tell ya'!"

I shrugged, and walked over to Gobber with curiosity.

"Yeah. What is it Gobber?"

"Well, Stoick and I talked about this, but he wants to grant your wish. Ya' start Dragon Training tomorrow!" he said with a smile on his face.

I looked up at him, and looked at the ground, trying to make an obvious impression that I didn't want to do that.

"Hiccup me lad. What's wrong wit' you? I thought you'd be excited."

I looked up at him and said,

"Well, normally I would be, but I don't want to fight dragons. I just. . .don't. But I won't mind being your apprentice. Because I could give you a helping hand with the Forge, and the Dragon Training ring."

Gobber pondered this, and walked off mumbling to himself.

I shook my head, and walked towards my house, pondering this whole 'Time Travel' thing. It didn't take me but 5 minutes to get there, but I didn't want to go inside. Instead, I wanted to go into the forest.

I sighed, trying to figure out what I wanted to do, and eventually went with going into the forest.

I walked around my house, and stood at the entrance of the forest, wondering how I was going to meet Toothless now. But, before I walked in, a hand grabbed me from behind.

"Hiccup! Where are you going?" The voice asked.

I immediately recognized the voice, and replied,

"Dad! I was just going for a walk in the forest to clear my mind."

He looked at me and said,

"Oh no you're not. We've got something to talk about."

He then basically dragged me into the house, and sat me down on one side of the fire pit as he sat down on the other. There was a period of silence before he finally spoke,

"Hiccup. Gobber told me you don't want to fight dragons. . . He also told me that you want to be his apprentice. Why?"

I looked at him and replied,

"Well dad, I don't want to fight dragons, because I'm just going to get in everyone's way, and get myself or someone else killed. And I don't want to die, or have someone else's blood on my hands, so I don't want to fight dragons. But I do want to work in the Forge, and help Gobber with anything there. Because, I will be able to help him make more weapons, materials, and supplies for everyone, so no one will be in short supply. And I also want to help him with the Dragon Training ring, because that will take a load off of his back, so. . . yeah. That's my explanation."

Dad and I sat there for a while, staring into the fire as if it were giving us ideas or answers. I stared into the fire, and wondered how I am going to befriend Toothless, let alone meet him. So, I sat there deep in thought, and didn't utter a single word until dad spoke,

"Well. Then, I guess that you can help Gobber." he said contently.

I looked up, and smiled at him, replying,

"Thanks dad. I just think that this is what I was born for."

He smiled, and waved me away. But before I was out the front door, he told me strictly,

"Do not go in those woods today, Hiccup. I don't want you running into a dragon."

I smiled at him and said,

"Don't worry dad, I won't."

I closed the door, and headed off to Gobber's Forge to see if he needed any help. On the way there, I was thinking about how I can change things since I'm in the past. I mean, I have all my future knowledge, and I can change the future by just making one little thing different. But the future is already changed, since I didn't shoot Toothless down.

When I was done thinking to myself, I found myself right in front of the Forge. I had obviously mentally dosed off, but I slapped myself out of it, and walked into the Forge.

"Gobber? You in here?" I asked.

"Hiccup me lad! Right on time!" Gobber called out.

He walked out and faced me.

"I suppose you talked to Stoick right?" he asked.

I shook my head in conformation, and he asked,

"And I suppose your my official apprentice?"

I shook my head in conformation again.

"Well, alright then! I need you to have these three axes done by Midnight."

He handed me some blueprints of the axes, and I studied them.

"Alright Gobber. I'll have them done by eleven." I said confidently.

"Well, the sooner the better me boy." he replied.

I chuckled and got to work. I forged the metal, and started to mold the axe head. It took me about half an hour, but I finished the axe head, and moved on to the grip, handle, and 'glue' that holds everything together. I finished the first axe by 5:00, and the other two followed.

I had all three axes done by 10:30 (we have a special way of telling time. Too complicated, so don't ask), and Gobber was suprised.

"Hiccup me boy. I couldn't even see what you where doing because your hands were moving so fast!" he said sarcastically.

I chuckled and looked at the three axes I spent the rest of my day working on.

The first axe I made was a golden one, that had a metal rod for the handle, and at the edge, I wrapped linen cloth around it, making a grip.

The second was silver, and had a regular cloth grip and handle.

And the third was a regular old axe. It had it's weaknesses and strengths.

I yawned, and told Gobber,

"Hey Gobber, I'm off to bed."

"Alright me lad! Make sure you're at the ring by 10:00 the next morning! I need you to help me with Dragon Training!" He shouted.

"Alright! I'll be here!" I shouted back.

I walked back to my house, and walked in. I noticed that my dad was already in bed, because the fire pit was still smoldering faintly, and he wasn't sitting next to it. I shut the door quietly, and walked upstairs to my room, trying to avoid squeaky boards. And once I was in my room, I collapsed into a tired heap on my bed.

And once I hit my bed, I literally fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day. . .<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up, and noticed that I didn't change into my sleeping clothes last night, but I didn't care.<p>

"One less thing to do." I thought.

I walked downstairs, and out my house to tell what time it was. I noticed that it was 9:58 A.M., and remembered that Gobber wanted me at the Dragon Training ring at 10:00 to help him out.

"Crap! Don't want to be late!" I said to myself.

I ran towards that ring with all I had, struggling to not be late. And, luckily, I made it on time.

Gobber was standing there waiting for me, with a smile on his face once I arrived.

"Hiccup me lad! For a second there, I thought you wouldn't show up on time."

I smiled weakly as I was trying to catch my breath.

"Alright me boy. I need you to stand by the Gronkle cage, and pull the lever when I say. Then after you do that, meet up with me, because I have something else for you to do."

I caught my breath and replied,

"Alright Gobber."

He waved me off towards the Gronkle cage, and I walked towards it, hearing the viking teens approaching the ring.

I got to the Gronkle cage, and stood there, awaiting Gobber's 'Go-ahead'. And as I stood next to the lever, I saw the teens walk into the ring.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut stated.

"I hope I get mauled on my shoulder, or lower back." Ruffnut added.

And Astrid replied with,

"Yeah. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Then, Snotlout noticed me, and said,

"Who let _that_ in here?"

I rolled my eyes while Gobber slapped him on the back of the head.

"Shut your trap Snotlout! I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans!"

The teens lined up, side-by-side in the middle of the ring, and focused on Gobber.

"Alright, listen up! Behind these doors are a few of the many species of dragons you will learn to fight!"

He walked towards the Nadder cage, and began walked past the others.

"The Deadly Nadder."

I heard Fishlegs mumble something, but I couldn't make out what he said.

Ignoring Fishlegs, Gobber continued,

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Will you stop that?" Gobber asked irritably.

He was yelling at Fishlegs, who grew quiet once he said that.

Gobber rolled his eyes, and pointed at me, saying,

"And the Gronkle."

"What! Wait! Wait! Woah! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked nervously.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber replied, giving me the go-ahead.

I pulled the lever, which took all of my strength, and the Gronkle burst out.

The teens let out a startled cry, and they all ran in different directions.

My focus was broken when Gobber waved me over to him.

I ran over to him trying not to get in the way of the dragons or vikings.

And once I got to him, he smiled and handed me a basket full of soft, clay-like rocks.

"I want you to throw these at them."

I gave him a shocked look while replying,

"But they'll kill me!"

He smiled and said reassuringly,

"They'll have to get through me first."

I smiled at him, and opened the large basket of clay-like rocks, and took them out one-by-one.

Once I had about 10, I began to throw them at the teens.

Ironically, the first one hit Snotlout right in the back of the head, and he turned to see who threw it, and saw me holding the other clay-rock. He started walking towards me with sheer anger on his face, but stopped when Gobber gave him a dissaproving look. Gobber then called out to the rest of the teens saying,

"In battle, you will have many distractions. Fire, Water, debris, other vikings running around screaming, and other things. You must know how to concentrate on your opponent."

Snotlout gave me a disgusted look, and turned to continue to fight the Gronkle.

I threw the other clay-rocks at everyone else, and they seemed to ignore it, until I hit Astrid on the face accidentally right when she was about to strike the Gronkle. It threw her off balance, and the Gronkle knocked her over by bashing her shield with its tail.

She got up, and looked at me with a furious look. I thought that she was going to run over here and try to rip my head off. . .But she turned and focused on the Gronkle that was eliminating Ruffnut & Tuffnut, since they were fighting over a shield because it had a flaming skull on it.

I ran out of clay-rocks, so I watched the rest of the fight. . .

Gobber decided to test the vikings by asking them,

"How many shots does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout asked as the Gronkle flew past him.

Fishlegs turned and said excitedly,

"No! No! Six!"

"Very good Fishlegs. . " Gobber said in congratulations to his answer.

And right after Gobber said that, the Gronkle blasted the shield out of the distracted Fishleg's hand, smashing it into bits on the ring wall. Fishlegs dropped his hammer, and ran away screaming.

"Typical." Gobber said sarcastically.

I chuckled at Gobber's sarcasm, when I noticed Snotlout trying to woo Astrid, and I rolled my eyes.

"I moved into my parents basement. You want to come by and work out sometime?"

Astrid ignored Snotlout, and rolled away from him as he was eliminated by the Gronkle.

Now it was just Astrid and the Gronkle.

The Gronkle shot a fireball at Astrid, who easily dodged it, and summersaulted behind the Gronkle, and struck it in the side, making it furious.

It shot its last fireball at Astrid, which knocked her axe out of her hand. I was amazed that she wasn't exploding right now. Because Astrid's #1 rule: NEVER TOUCH HER AXE.

But yet, she stood there calm and content, waiting for the Gronkle to make its move.

The Gronkle charged Astrid, and she easily side-stepped it, bashing her shield into the side of its head.

And at the instant, the Gronkle was out like a light.

Astrid stood on top of the defeated Gronkle while everyone cheered her, except for me. I was wondering if the Gronkle was alright, and I was relieved when I saw it breathing.

"Good job Astrid! Couldn't of done it better myself!" Gobber said, smiling.

Gobber called the teens to him and asked,

"Alright, the rest of you can go home except for Snotlout."

"Wait! What? Why can't I go home?"

"Because! You can't seem to respect Hiccup or anyone else. Including yourself."

Snotlout clinched his fists as Gobber waved everyone, including myself away.

And, while I was walking away I heard Gobber telling Snotlout what to do.

"I want you to carry that overgrown sausage back into his cage, Alright? And you're not going anywhere until you're done. Got it?"

Snotlout grunted, and stormed off towards the Gronkle.

I chuckled quietly to myself as I walked home, a couple of paces behind the others. No one seemed to notice me, so that made me feel comfortable, because I didn't want any attention right now. .

When I got back to my house, I decided to walk through the forest to try and see if Toothless was anywhere, because I still had a couple of hours of daylight, but the chances were extremely slim. Because 1, He can fly, so he could be anywhere. 2, There's got to be at least 100 different Night Furies around the world, so I probably won't meet _him_. And 3, there is like 20 miles of forest in Berk in every direction, so these three problems make this extremely unlikely.

I still didn't care, I just wanted to try. So, I walked into my house, and made sure I had no weapons whatsoever on me. Then, I took the 3 foot Cod off the rack, because I know that Toothless loves Cod.

And with all these checked and done, I walked out of my back door, not aware that even against the odds, I would meet him. . .

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright! Chapter 2 is DONE! Hiccup leaves to go meet Toothless, but since Toothless wasn't shot down by Hiccup, what will ensue? Find out next chapter!" :D<strong>


	3. Starting Over

**Chapter 3 - Starting Over**

**"Sorry for the delay, but I've been extremely busy through these last days, so this story might be a little rushed or may need a grammar *touch-up* so if you detect any, I will edit this chapter and make it better. :D"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup's POV)<strong>

I entered the forest, and looked up at the sky, studying it. I calculated that there was about another four or five hours of daylight before night would fall. I shrugged and continued to walk, not even knowing where I wanted to go. I pondered my limitless options of where to go on the island, and I decided to go to the cove where I met Toothless, just South of Ravenpoint.

I remembered the path, and followed it until I hit a dead end. I couldn't find the cove if I couldn't find the tree that Toothless hit after I shot him down (which I didn't). So, without that broken tree, it made my job a lot more complicated.

But, luckily for me, I saw a ledge that I recognized and walked over to it. I looked over the ledge and knew that I was going in the right direction. For in the middle of the small clearing was that same rock that Toothless slammed me against all those months ago. And from there, it was a straight-shot right into the cove.

I jumped down off the ledge, and headed towards the cove. I jumped over logs and dodged some annoying spiked plants, until I was at the cove entrance. I walked to the rock ledge that I walked to back then, and scanned the cove, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, except for multiple scorch marks under a large tree. My curiosity got the best of me, and I climbed down the wall of the cove, almost tripping halfway down. When I hit solid ground, I walked out into the open, and gazed around, only to again see nothing out of the ordinary.

I decided to go ahead and fish for a little while, since nothing was happening at the moment. I made a make-shift fishing rod out of bamboo, and tied some thin, yet strong vines to it to make my make-shift fishing line. And luckily for me, I had a hook on hand. But before I did that, I needed some worms. I got up, and looked around in the soft earth to find some, which I found about three, and that was good enough for me.

I walked back over to my fishing rod, and began to fish. I fished for about 30 minutes or so, and on my first worm, I caught a 5 pound Cod. On the second one, I caught a 7 pound Cod. And on the third one, I caught a 3 pound salmon.

I smiled at my catch, and decided to make a fire here. I set my fish on a rock, so that they wouldn't be contaminated by the ground, then I gathered some stones, and set them up in a circle so that the fire wouldn't spread. I gathered some firewood, set it in the middle of my rocks, took out my two spark rocks, and lit the fire on my 3rd try.

I skewered the 3 pound salmon, and set it on the fire to cook while I went over to investigate the scorch marks underneath the tree. I noticed that they were indeed from a Night Fury, because the pattern signified an explosion kind of fire, not a burning one.

I sighed, walked back over to my fire, sat down on my rock, and finished cooking my fish. I waited a little while for the fish to cool down before I ate it, because it would burn my mouth. I enjoyed that salmon, because I ate all of it, except for the scales and such. . .

I put my fire out, spread the ashes, moved the stones, and decided to leave to go home. I don't know why, but I just wanted to leave the big 5 pound Cod sitting on my rock. I shrugged and left it there, and walked off towards the cove wall. But, right when I was about to climb out, I heard flapping, and then a quiet thud.

I hid behind a rock, and glimpsed past it, and I couldn't believe what I saw. . .

There was a Night Fury sitting there, eying the fish with a confused face. I guess he knew that he didn't leave a fish there. . . But then, I think he shrugged, and ate the fish whole. I saw him lick his lips, before his ears perked up, and he started to sniff the air.

He turned towards me, and luckily I was able to hide my head behind the rock before he noticed me. I heard him snort, and then walk away from me towards his tree. I looked over the rock, and saw him at the pond's edge next to his tree, trying to catch some more fish, and I smiled, remembering the fish that I had. But, I didn't want to confront this Fury because, what if it's not Toothless? I mean, what if it's mean or evil?

These thoughts raced through my mind until they dissapeared when I heard the Fury make a sound. And it sounded just like Toothless. . . And because we've been friends for so long, I can just tell in the voice if it's Toothless or not, and this Fury was _definitely_ Toothless.

I stood there behind my rock, wondering how I am going to do this. I don't just want to run out and try to befriend him, he might _kill_ me. But yet, I don't want to give up possibly my only chance of ever befriending him. . .

So I decided to make a move. I walked out towards Toothless, and tensed when he noticed me. And I was scared when he started to growl loudly, as if he was about to attack, so I took out the 7 pound Cod, and just winged it. . .

* * *

><p><strong>(Toothless' POV)<strong>

I growled at this human who was trespassing on my turf, and I would've turned him into a smoldering pile of flesh if it wasn't for one thing. . . He had a huge fish with him, and by the smell of it, it was my favorite - Cod.

But, just because he has a fish doesn't mean that he's friendly. Heck, all the vikings on this godforsaken island are evil, murderous monsters that try to kill us. Which I guess you can't blame them, with us stealing their food and all. But if we _don't_ steal their food, then the Queen will start to eat _us_. So, we're backed into a corner, having to choose between the vikings, and the Queen. And of course, we all went with the vikings since they aren't as scary or powerful as the Queen.

So I stood there, crouched, growling at the human warningly. I wasn't just going to let some human come near me. . . you must be crazy. That would be suicide! I mean, he could be armed for all I know! And yet, he's walking towards me with the Cod, as if testing my patience.

I growled at him again, and he stopped, then stood there looking at me. I heard him sigh, and he walked away from me, as if walking back to his village. I snorted, and ignored him, but then remembered that he could run back to his village and tell everyone where I was and all, but it wouldn't matter since I could fly away. But still, I didn't want him to do that, so I turned to get ready to shoot into the sky, when I saw him. . .

He was sitting on a rock, holding his fish, as if thinking about something. I had no idea what he was doing, but he is still a human - untrustworthy, murderous things. . .

But, that was what humans were in general. But, this human was. . .different somehow. He could've attacked, but didn't. Or he could've ran back to his village and told everyone about me, but didn't. He just sat there, doing absolutely. . .nothing.

I was still extremely cautious of him, but I could feel a spark of curiosity in me. But even with that spark, I still didn't move. I didn't want to go anywhere near that human, because who knows what he's thinking about or what weapons he has and whatnot. .

My train of thought was broken when he stood up, and faced me. I instinctively crouched again, and growling lowly as he started to move. He started to walk towards me, and I growled even louder than before, and again he stopped in his tracks. He looked at me, then the fish, and sighed. He walked towards a rock, set the fish on it, looked at me and did something with his lip where they curl up at the side, and he walked off.

I wanted to attack him, but something inside me told me not to. It was like my mind was screaming,

_"KILL HIM! He's going to tell everyone about you!"_

But my heart was saying,

_"Let him go. He'll come back."_

That day, I listened to my heart, and let the boy go, for he didn't seem to impose a threat. When he was out of sight, I walked over to the fish he left, and sniffed it carefully to make sure he didn't poison it or whatnot. And when I detected nothing on the fish that was threatening, I ate it in three bites, and man was it good. . .

I licked my lips, and walked over to my tree, which I then scorched another patch of earth, curled up, and fell asleep, wondering about the human I just met. . .

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup's POV)<strong>

I was about halfway to my house (give or take), and paused. I just didn't want to go back to my house, because what was the point? There was nothing going on, and it would just bring me boredom and most probably problems. That, and my dad, plus everyone else, would be suspicious about me being gone for four or five hours, so I decided not to go home. Instead, I decided to walk back to the cove where Toothless probably is right now. . .

I contemplated the two options, and started to walk towards the cove. I was walking for a minute or so, when I reached that same ledge that I recognized, and jumped down into the small clearing, and continued to walk towards the cove.

I made it to the entrance, climbed down the rocks, and jumped off the last rock, landing in front of a large stone that was on the ground. I looked past my rock, and noticed Toothless sleeping underneath that same tree I saw his scorch marks under. . .

I knew that people in the village wouldn't care if I was missing, so I just decided to stay here. . .

But anyway, I walked over to the same rock I sat on when I ate my fish, and sat on it, staring at Toothless sleeping soundly underneath his tree. I smiled at him, for he didn't know anything about how strong our friendship is. . .yet.

I picked up a stick, and decided to draw Toothless, since there was just enough sunlight for me to see what I was doing. After I was finished, I set the stick down and looked at my drawing, smiling at it, as it was actually one of the best I've drawn. . .

I made a small fire next to my rock, and stared into it, wondering what to do. . . It was like, that fire could just, speak to people, or calm them down when they look into it. I never really knew how it did, but ut just, did. . .

I felt my eyelids begin to fade when I stared into the fire, and I tried to stay awake, but sleep got the best of me. I walked behind a rock (I AM NOT sleeping in plain sight.), and fell asleep on soft earth, while using an actually comfortable log as a pillow. And I was out like a light, dreaming. . .

I woke up, yawned, and sat up stretching. I looked around, and remembered I crashed here last night, so I stood up, dusting the dirt off me, and walked towards me fire. I noticed that I needed to rebuild it, because of course it would be out after last night. . .

_"You're sooo smart Hiccup."_ I thought to myself.

So after that obvious realization, I re-built the fire, and walked over to the pond to catch fish, and through all of this, I completely forgot about Toothless sleeping under the tree, except, he wasn't sleeping when I started to fish. . .

* * *

><p><strong>(Toothless' POV)<strong>

I woke up and yawned, stretching my limbs, and glanced around my cove. It was peaceful and quiet, as the water rippled gently around the pond, and the leaves rustled next to me, but this peaceful haven was broken when I heard,

"Yes! I got one!"

I shot up and turned towards the direction of the voice, and saw that same exact boy sitting there, catching fish out of _my_ pond.

_"Now, he's just stealing my fish? Oh no, he's not going to steal my fish."_ I thought.

I charged towards him as he was catching a Cod, and right when I lept for him, he leaned over to pick something up, making me miss him. I landed past him, and turned towards him, only to see that he was aware that I was there. But I didn't care, I mean, what could a scrawny little boy do?

I crouched, and walked towards him, and with every step I took, he took a step back. I took another step, and he paused, taking out the Cod. I looked at the Cod then back at him without changing my facial expression. Then I heard him say,

"I caught you this because I thought that you would be hungry."

I looked at him, then the fish, and I actually can't explain it, but my trust in him was starting to shoot upwards at a surprising rate. My eyes went wide, I retracted my teeth, and I slowly approached this human. I didn't attack him because I smelled nothing metal or threatening on him, and his eyes showed no hint of betrayal or hate. . .

I was about 3 feet from the fish he extended with his hands, and I heard him say,

"Hmmm. . . .Toothless. . .I thought you had. . ."

I couldn't take all this yapping, so I expertly snatched the fish out of his hands, and ate it with three bites while hearing him finish,

". . .Teeth."

I licked my lips and turned towards him. He was doing that same thing with his lips, and I decided to do the same thing. I pulled my left up, and then my right, trying to mimic this human's facial expression. I think it was a sign of happiness.

He looked at me, and then started to extend his hand towards me, and I growled at him, showing my teeth, and flew away.

_"He thinks that he can just try to touch me? I am not his pet! I don't even know him! Who does he think he is?"_ I thought.

But, this was my mind. My heart was saying,

_"Turn around and go back."_

I decided to ignore my heart, but the farther and farther I got away, the more and more my heart hurt, and I couldn't take it anymore. I sighed, and flew back towards the cove where the boy was.

When I landed, he was sitting on his rock, holding a stick, and doing something with the ground. My curiosity got the best of me, and I walked over to see him drawing something. I focused on the drawing, and my eyes shot open when I recognized who it was.

_"That's me! That's me! He's drawing me!"_ My mind screamed.

Then I heard him say,

"You still got it Hiccup."

I looked at him and thought,

_"Hiccup? Your name is Hiccup? Wow. . .that was unexpected."_

I looked at the drawing again, and an idea popped into my mind.

_"Well, if you drew me. Then I'll draw you!"_

I looked around, and spotted a tree over by a tall rock. I walked over and uprooted the tree, then walked back over to Hiccup. I then started to draw him. I drew circles, lines, and curves. It didn't take me that long, but when I was done, I set my tree down, and looked at drawing, proud of what I had just accomplished.

Hiccup stood up, and gazed around my drawing before walking towards me, except. . .he wasn't walking, it was more like some kind of dance. So, as he was 'dancing' around my drawing, I stood there, watching him curiously and for some reason, growing trust. . .

He stopped right in front of me, and I think that my breathing scared him, because he turned around quite fast. He stood there for a moment before smiling at me, making me smile right back. Then, he turned his head away from me, and stuck his hand out towards me.

_"He actually trusts me. . .If he trusts me like this, then there's no possible way that he could be one of those vikings."_ I thought.

But, honestly, I trusted him much more than this, and I wanted him to know that. I only trusted him this much, because he never tried to hurt me, and I could tell he was really trying to be friendly. So, I ignored his hand, and tackled him to the ground. I looked at him, and he was now obviously scared, because I could just see it in his eyes.

_"Great! Now you scared him! Way to go Flame! Way to go. . ." _I thought.

I looked at Hiccup, and wanted to make it up to him, and an idea came to mind. I stuck my face close to him, and licked his face. He laughed, and tried to get out from under me, but I held him down firmly. When I was done, I got off of him, and waited for him to get up.

_"I think he knows that I trust him now. . ."_ I thought.

When he stood up, he looked at me and said,

"So Toothless, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I looked at him and wondered,

_"Did he just call me Toothless? Toothless. . .I like that name. . ."_"

He walked off towards his village, but I decided to follow him. . .

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright! Chapter 3 is finished. . . What will happen next? Well, find out in the next chapter!"<strong>


	4. Suspicions

**Chapter 4 - Suspicions**

**"Sorry 4 the long update, went 2 Myrtle Beach ^-^, anyway, enjoy. . ." :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup's POV)<strong>

When I was walking back to my house, I felt like someone was following me. I turned to see if someone was following me, and I didn't see anyone or anything.

"Huh. . .That's. . .weird." I said to myself.

I shrugged it off, and walked out of the forest minutes later. I slowly opened the back door, squeezed inside, and shut it quietly. But, my dad was sitting at the fire pit, and he noticed me walk in. I froze like a statue when I heard,

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Where in Odin's name were you?"

I turned and weakly smiled at my upset father.

"Well dad, this is what happened. . ." I started.

And everything I said after that I made up into the most believable story ever. I'm always a terrible liar, but this time, thank Odin that I made it believable.

"I was walking," I continued, "And I fell into a large cove. I was knocked unconscious for Odin knows how long, and I woke up a few hours ago. I had a very hard time getting out of the cove, but once I was out, I came running back here, and that is what happened."

Stoick combed his beard meaning that he was deep in thought.

"So, is that what happened?"

I nodded, and he replied,

"Well, alright then! I don't want you in that forest again! Do you hear me son?"

I nodded and said,

"Yeah, I hear you."

He paused and said,

"Well, go on and get to bed, It's late."

"Alright dad." I replied.

I walked upstairs and got ready for bed, when I decided to open my bedroom window. I opened it, and gazed out to the sky, which was full of illustrate stars and shimmering lights. The moon was full, and was glowing intensely. I smiled, and walked towards my bed, picking up my sleeping clothes from my dresser.

I got into bed once I was ready, and glanced at my window, and smiled as I once again saw the night sky. I was almost asleep when I heard a noise on the side of my bed, and I heard a sound that sounded like. . . .

. . .Toothless.

* * *

><p><strong>(Toothless' POV)<strong>

I followed Hiccup all the way back to this strange building he lives in. It's made of wood, but it is hollow. I've never seen anything like it. Do all humans live in these structures? But, that's beside the point, I was standing at the side of Hiccup's bed, wondering what he does for a living. And honestly, my trust in this boy has skyrocketed since an hour ago. I really can't explain it, but I just. . . .trust him.

Anyway, I nudged his side, which made him fidget a little, but I was persistent, and he looked over at me and said,

"Toothless! What are you doing here? If my dad catches you we're BOTH dead!"

I just cocked my head, giving him a confused look, which caused him to get out of bed, and walk to his window.

"Toothless, you have to go. Now! I don't want my dad to catch you." he said in a slight demanding voice.

I just looked at him, and sat down, as if saying,

"No!"

He just looked at me, and rolled his neck back, dropped his shoulders and sighed. Then he said,

"Fine! You can stay, but just PLEASE make sure my dad doesn't catch you."

I smiled at him, and curled up next to his bed, as he was getting into it.

He got in, and patted me on the head saying,

"Good night, Toothless."

I smiled slightly, and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day, and looked around me. Hiccup was still sound asleep, nothing was moved, and the sunlight was pouring into the room. I stood up stretching and yawning before focusing on Hiccup. He was sound asleep, but I wanted him up.<p>

I nudged him a little, which cause him to fidget a little, but I was persistent. I nudged his head, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked down at me and said,

"Hey Toothless."

I smiled up at him as he patted my head, which made him smile too. He got up and got ready while I was investigating a hole in the wall when I heard,

"Hiccup! Where is my hammer?"

I turned and saw a large, tall, beefy man standing there facing Hiccup. I was about to attack, but Hiccup said,

"Hey dad, I don't know where your hammer is. Did you check your raid boat?"

The man, obviously being Hiccup's father, stood there thinking.

"You know what? I think I didn't. . .Thanks Hiccup."

And at that, the man left, leaving me and Hiccup alone in his room. But, Hiccup looked as pale as a ghost, and he looked at me saying,

"Toothless, you need to go back to your cove, I don't want him to catch you."

I looked at him, and sat where I was like I did last night, entitling, 'I'm not going anywhere'.

"Please Toothless! I will come to your cove after I'm finished with the things that I have to do." he pleaded.

I looked at him, and finally gave in, and flew back to my cove.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup's POV)<strong>

I was relieved but yet upset that Toothless left. I was upset, because he was my only TRUE friend, and on the other hand, I was relieved because now, nobody would catch him. . .

. . or so I thought. . .

I walked downstairs, and left my house through the front door. I was headed down to the Forge to see if Gobber needed anything done, and I was annoyed that Snotlout was calling me 'Hiccup the Useless' all the way there. I swear, sometimes I want to punch him in the face. . .

Anyway, once I got to the Forge, I found Gobber sitting on his chair.

"Hey Gobber, you got any work for me?"

He looked at me and said,

"Sorry me lad, don't have any work for ya'."

I looked at him and replied,

"Alright, then I'll come back tomorrow."

He smiled and waved me off, as he continued to work on his prosthetic arm.

I began to walk back to my house when Snotlout jumped out in front of me.

"Hey Useless? What are you doing?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes, and attempted to go around him, only to be grabbed by the back of neck, and thrown back to where I just was.

"I said, 'What are you doing?" he yelled.

I sighed and replied,

"Nothing! Now move you fat oaf!"

I think he almost blew his head off with that one, and he attempted to grab me, but failed since I'm more agile and smaller than he is.

I walked back-wards with me facing him, and bolted when he turned and ran towards me. I knew that there was no place to hide except. . . .

"_No! I can't go there! He'll be found out!"_ My brain shouted.

_"But if you don't, Snotlout will kill you!"_ The other part of brain said.

I thought long and hard while running from Snotlout, and figured out there was just no other option. So with that, I ran towards the forest. Once inside, I knew exactly where to go, and I ran for the ledge with Snotlout in hot pursuit.

"I'm gonna crush you wimp!" he screamed.

I smirked at him mentally and thought,

_"We'll see Snotlout. We'll see. . ."_

I jumped down the ledge, barely avoiding the fast-approaching rock, and bolted for the cove entrance. Once there, I ran for a rock to the left instead of the right, and I used it to jump straight into the small pond. I hit the water, swam to the top, and headed for the bank, and once I was on the bank, I saw Snotlout only 15 feet from me, and I bolted across the cove. But, he was dirty, and he threw a rock at me, which made me fall, and he came over and picked me up by my front collar.

"Wimp! I will **crush you**!" he yelled.

I smirked at him, and he said,

"What's so funny?" he replied angrily.

"You'll soon find out." I replied.

He huffed at me, and lifted his fist to punch me, and I flinched.

He then brought his fist across my left cheek, and I was sent flying about 10 feet to my right. I rolled over to see if he was walking over, but I saw him frozen in place with a 2,500 pound Night Fury (about 20 feet from him) crouched, and staring at him with pure rage as if he was about to kill him.

I leaned up and looked at Snotlout, who was looking at me.

"You better run." I said.

He gladly did so, and bolted for the cove entrance, only to smack head-long into the rocky wall. He quickly snapped out of it, and climbed the cove wall, and once on top, he ran back to Berk screaming like a little girl. I chuckled at him screaming like a girl. You would think he wouldn't do so, but. . . .

Anyway, after Snotlout left, Toothless walked over to me, and put his head on my back, helping me get off of the ground. Once standing, I looked at him and said,

"Thanks bud."

He smiled at me, then looked at the cove entrance and growled a little. I looked, and no one was there, but I got the memo.

"Yeah. That's Snotlout. He's a big jerk. He's always calling me (in his best impersonation) 'Hiccup the Useless', 'Oh look, he's got a huge head', 'Hiccup is so weak' and blah, blah, blah." I replied.

I sighed, and sat down, picking up a stick and fiddling with it. Toothless lay next to me, and he nudged me. I looked at him, and he had worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry bud. I'm fine." I reassured him.

He let out a croon, and sat his head down on his forearms. I smiled at him, but then froze. I felt my blood run cold, and my skin freeze when I heard,

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Get your butt over here NOW!" Stoick shouted.

I jumped up and told Toothless,

"Toothless, bud. I'll be right back, I have to go. I'll come back though. . ."

Toothless just laid there, and looked at me with slight worry, but also strong trust.

I smiled at him, and climbed out of the cove, which was slightly harder since Snotlout's large frame broke some of the climbing rocks I use. But, once I was out, I ran towards home. I ran, and dodged logs, rocks, plants. . .basically everything until I was out of the forest. Once I ran out, my dad was standing there with Snotlout. I stopped in front of him, and he had on his serious face.

"Son. Snotlout tells me that he was attacked by a Night Fury, and that that Night Fury was about to kill you."

Snotlout merged in and said,

"Yeah Stoick! That's exactly what happened! I managed to pluck Hiccup away from him, and almost got sliced open by that Fury."

Stoick gave Snotlout a 'Shut up, I'm not talking to you' look. He then focused on me and raised an eyebrow, meaning he was waiting for an answer.

"Umm, well Snotlout's right. That's exactly how it happened."

My dad looked at me, then Snotlout, and said to me,

"Go in the house son."

I looked at him confused and asked,

"Why?"

He looked at me and answered sternly and agitated,

"I said, get in the house."

I didn't say another word, and I walked into my house, and sat in front of the fire-pit. A train of thoughts was racing through my head.

_"What if they find him?"_

_"What if they KILL him?"_

_"What if he KILLS them?"_

All these thoughts raced through my head as I sat staring into the fire, hoping that nothing will become of my only TRUE friend. . .

An hour or so had past, and my dad burst through the front doors along with cheering in the background.

"Son. You're going into dragon training. Deal?"

I looked at him and said,

"But I don't want to."

He looked back at me with the scariest face I've ever seen on him, and he said,

"DEAL?"

I sighed, looked into the fire for a moment, and replied,

"Deal."

"Great! You start in two days, since we need to remodel the fighting arena." He replied with a much happier tone.

I sighed, and tried to shake off a horrible feeling inside me, but I couldn't. I wasn't feeling this pain, some one else was, but it was like I was connected with this person so much, that that person felt my pain, and I felt theirs. But after concentrating, I made it go away.

I walked out the door, and sat on one of my front steps, focusing my attention on the cheering crowd in the village square. They were chanting something, but I couldn't tell what they were saying, since I was too far away.

My dad walked out a few moments later and saw me sitting on the steps.

"You can't wait to get revenge huh?"

I looked at him with a confused face and asked,

"What?"

He looked down at me and smiled, saying,

"Ohh, don't play that game with me. I know that you know. Anyway, I'll be at Gobber's Forge. I need to talk to him about something."

He walked off towards Gobber's Forge and I just walked back inside. It was getting late, so I decided to go to bed. I walked upstairs, got ready, and hit the hay.

The next day passed quickly, and it wasn't an important day, except for Toothless not being at the cove. That was a bit strange, but I shrugged it off. The rest of the day that day is not important, so I'm not going into it. The following day after that, I had to start Dragon Training. I _did not_ want to, but my dad forced me to for some reason. . .And what was with him saying 'Get revenge'? I think that he was just messing with me, but anyways, I started Dragon Training today.

I got out of bed, got ready for the day, ran downstairs, and out the door, rushing to not be late for the first day of Dragon Training. And luckily for me, I was actually _early._

Gobber was standing there, and he was obviously happy that I was early.

"Hiccup me lad! Early, just as usual." He said with his cheerful tone.

I smiled at him and said,

"Yeah, well, I thought that I was late."

He laughed a bit, and patted me on the back saying,

"Well, you made it. The others should be here in a moment."

I looked up at him, then focused my attention on the teen vikings walking across the bridge to the ring. Once there, Snotlout gave me a look, and I did NOT like it one bit. . .

Gobber smiled at everyone, then proceeded to the ring entrance, opened the door and said,

"Welcome. .to the new Dragon Training."

All the teens walked in (including myself), and I heard Tuffnut say,

"I hope I get burned again."

"I hope I get mauled, like, on my shoulder, or lower back. Or, maybe my neck. . ." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah. I know. It's only fun when you get a scar out of it." Astrid replied.

I sighed, and walked in. . . We all got lined up in the middle of the ring with Gobber walking in front of us. He started to go to each dragon cage door, telling us which dragon was behind it.

Then he got to a brand new door and said,

"The dragon behind this door is the dragon that the winner will kill. It's so secret, I can't tell you what dragon is behind it."

Everyone looked at him, and sighed, but they quickly got over it as Gobber was proceeding to the Terror's cage. He smiled, and opened the cage while saying,

"Today's test is speed. Can you evade this Terror's Terribleness?"

Everyone ran in different directions, and I sighed a little. . .

. .Dragon Training had officially begun. . .

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay! End of Chapter 4! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!"<strong>


	5. Dragon Training

**Chapter 5 - Dragon Training**

* * *

><p><strong>(Third-Person POV)<strong>

Hiccup ran from the Terror that was Terrorizing the other vikings. It was biting their ears, scratching their legs, and occasionally jumping on their shoulders, and biting their hair. They were all having problems with it, but it came after Hiccup one time, and when it came to attack him, Hiccup didn't attempt to attack it. In fact, he held his hand out to it. The little dragon was confused with this human's kindness, but he didn't care. The only reason he didn't attack him is because he smelled like a Night Fury. And that scared the Terror, so it avoided him, and chased the other vikings around.

Hiccup stood there, watching the little thing run around in circles, chasing the other vikings, and after a few minutes of this, Hiccup decided to end it. He picked up a shield, and used the sun to make a 'laser' on the ground, which the Terror took a liking to. It chased the light around, trying to catch it, as Hiccup directed it back into it's cage. Once inside, Hiccup held the door shut with his foot, and smiled at everyone else, who was looking at him with complete shock. They were all wondering how HE of all people could of done it, but yet, he did. . .

After Gobber closed the cage tightly, Hiccup walked off, and headed for home. It was already dusk.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup's POV)<strong>

Once there, I was greeted by my father who asked,

"Hiccup! How was Dragon Training?"

"I won." I replied.

"Great job son! I knew you could do it!" He added.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go upstairs, it's already 8:00 and I'm whooped from Dragon Training." I replied.

Dad stared into the fire for a second or two, then turned to me and said,

"Well alright. You have training tomorrow again at dawn."

"Yeah dad, I know." I reassured him.

He smiled at me, and focused on the fire that was burning fiercely in front of him.

I walked upstairs, sat at my table, and started to draw. I drew until it was about 11:00-ish. I looked down at my drawing, and it was a drawing of Toothless. And better yet, it was the best that I've ever drawn. I smiled proudly at my drawing, and hid it away in my desk so that my father wouldn't go off on me. Because if he found that drawing, I could be banished, and I don't want that. So, after putting it away, I stretched, and blew my desk candle out. I shuffled over to my bed, and collapsed in it, falling asleep moments later. . .

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning from the sunlight hitting my eyes. I cringed from the sunlight, and allowed my eyes to adjust. I noticed that I still had my regular clothes on, and I was slightly happy about that.<p>

_"One less thing to do." _I thought.

I stood up, walked downstairs, and ran out the door, rushing to the Training ring. Once there, Gobber smiled at me and said,

"Hiccup me lad! Early as usual! Ya' ready for today?"

I caught my breath and replied,

"Yeah Gobber. Let's go with that. . ."

He laughed, and patted my back.

"Ya' always were the funny one. . ." he said.

I smiled at him, and noticed the other teens walking across the bridge to the ring.

And once they did, we all walked in like yesterday, and stood in the middle of the ring. Fishlegs was mumbling something, but I couldn't make out what it was. The only thing I heard him say was,

"Dragon" and "Winner".

My focus was now on Gobber, who was walking over to the Zippleback's cage lever.

"Today," he started. "you will learn how to put out a Zippleback's fire."

He opened the door, and a big plume of smoke erupted from the cage, along with the dragon. There was low growling, but that was drowned out by Gobber's voice.

"There are two heads. One for gas, and one for fire. Your job is to throw that water on the fire, or spark head, in order to keep the dragon from roasting ya'."

Everyone got the memo, and we were all strafing around the ring, with vigilant eyes. I rolled my eyes when I heard Snotlout say,

"Hey Astrid, you want to come to my place later on tonight, huh?"

And I laughed when I heard a 'Thwack' which meant that Astrid punched Snotlout. She did that occasionally since he was a real pest, but most of the time, she could take his nonsense. I heard a splash moments later, and saw Fishlegs running for his life since he choose the wrong head. I chuckled slightly, but that dissipated as the mist was settling, and everyone - including the dragon - was now in plain sight. I saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut try to put the fire head out, but their coordination was off (as usual) and they splashed the same head, which happened to be the gas head. That apparently ticked it off, since it was blowing gas on the duo. And moments later, they too were running away screaming.

Tuffnut ran straight into Snotlout, splashing his water everywhere, and Ruffnut plowed into Astrid, spilling her water. Now I was the only one who had water. Astrid obviously noticed this, because she ran over to me, and snatched the water out of my hand while huffing. She ran back to the dragon and splashed the correct head. But now, the dragon was agitated, and it attacked her, sending her into the wall. The dragon was approaching her as I ran over to stop it. I scratched it under the chin like I did Toothless, and the gas head collapsed. The left head looked over to see what happened to the right head, and I immediately scratched underneath it's chin, making that head follow suit with the right one. The whole dragon was sleeping, and the other vikings looked at me again, baffled.

I smiled at them, and walked out of the ring, knowing that their eyes were following me. And I smiled faintly as I heard,

"How did he do that?"

"Did you guys just see what I just saw?"

"Wow."

Once away from the ring, I talked to myself as I usually do when I'm alone.

"Alright lets see. . .Things to do today. . .1, finish dragon training - complete. 2, go visit Toothless. 3, do whatever until nightfall."

And with my brain organized, I headed for home before going to Toothless' cove.

Once at my house, I opened the door, and walked in, shutting it once I was inside. My dad was sitting at the fire pit, and he noticed me come in.

"So son. How was Training today?" He asked.

"I won again." I replied.

My dad had a face of disbelief, but also pride.

"Good job son! If you win tomorrow, then you'll win the Training! And you'll be able to kill your first dragon!" He said.

I smiled at him to make him think that I was excited or happy, but on the inside it killed me to make that smile.

"I'm going out dad." I said plainly.

"Alright. Be back at dusk." He replied.

"Yeah, I will." I reassured him.

I walked out the back door, and once I shut it, I made my way to Toothless's cove. And once I got there, I was surprised to see that Toothless was not there. . .again. But I shrugged it off yet again, since I thought that he went of on some hunting trip or something. . . But, that _really_ screwed up my day, and as I walked back to my house, I could already feel boredom setting in.

I arrived at my house half an hour later, and walked in the back door, surprised to not see my dad sitting at the fire pit. He usually doesn't move until he goes to bed, or there's something urgent. I was curious, so I walked to my front door, and peeked my head out of it. And to my surprise, there was absolutely no one in the village. I mean, NO ONE. I was _really_ confused, but that confusion was lifted when I heard yelling and chanting and such in the distance. And from the sound of it, it was coming from the Training ring.

My natural curiosity got the best of me, and I walked over to the ring to see what all the shout was about. . .

But, as I was on my way there, I was stopped by Astrid and the others. Then Astrid spoke,

"You can't go over there Hiccup. They have guards guarding the entrance. They say that they want to make this 'prize' dragon a surprise to the winner. And they also say that it will be EXTREMELY hard, and the winner may die, but, it will be an honorable sacrifice. Anyway, they're probably ruffing that dragon up. . ."

I smiled at her, but then she grabbed my by the collar and said sternly,

"Don't get in_ my_ way! _I_ am going to fight that new dragon! It's not the Nightmare we were told about, so none of us know, and _I _want to have the honor of killing it!"

She set me down, and walked over to a rock, where she used a much smaller rock to begin sharpening her axe with slight agitation.

I stopped focusing on her, and sat on a rock that was nearby. And I rolled my eyes when Snotlout called me names. But, then he talked about something that caught my attention, and I did not want to hear it. .

"You guys know that I saved Hiccup from a Night Fury."

"Yes Snotlout. We all know, now can you please shut up? I'm trying to sharpen my axe." Astrid replied before anyone else could.

"Well, sorry Mrs. Axe Sharpener." Snotlout snapped back.

Astrid growled, laid her axe down on the ground, walked over to Snotlout, and did the equivalent of John Cena's 'Attitude Adjustment' on him. With Snotlout on the ground in pain, she said angrily,

"Say something again! I dare you!"

Snotlout didn't say another word, and everyone was either smirking or chuckling at Snotlout. With that, Astrid triumphantly walked back to her rock, and began sharpening her axe again. Everyone was silent until the rest of the vikings came back. And some of the passing vikings said things like,

"He's a fiesty one!". . .Or,

"You're gonna have a lot of fun with this one!" Or,

"Good luck. . .You'll need it."

And once all the vikings were back in Berk, life continued on normally, and in my peripheral vision, I saw my dad walking up towards us. We all turned our attention towards him, and curiously looked at the scorch marks on his leg and upper right arm.

"That new dragon is riled up now. . .I think that it's so riled up, it would tear someone's head off. . . Whoever the winner is, alls I have to say is this: DON'T underestimate your opponent."

And with that short speech, my dad walked back home, with me following him. He turned to notice me following him, and smiled.

"What is it Hiccup?" he asked.

"Well, dad. . .I'm just curious about those scorch marks on your leg and arm, where'd you get them?" I answered.

My dad combed his beard, like he always did when he was deep in thought, and then he answered.

"Well, it was from that feisty new dragon. Hiccup my boy, if you win the Dragon Training, then Odin be with you, because you're going to have your hands FULL."

"Umm, okay? I'm going to bed dad, it's getting late." - I decided to end the conversation because I didn't like this topic.

"Well, alright. Good night me boy. Make me proud tomorrow." he concluded.

"Yeah, I will dad." I said with slight nervousness in my voice.

And with that, I ran ahead of him, and shot into my house. I shut the door, and ran upstairs into my room. I sat down at my desk, and had the urge to draw Toothless again. So, I began to draw and draw and draw. . .

3 hours had past, and my drawing was finished. It was nice, but the one I drew yesterday was better. I smiled proudly at my drawing, hid it in my desk, and blew out my desk candle. I jumped on my bed, not even bothering to change into my sleeping clothes, and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day, and stretched, allowing a yawn to escape my mouth. I pushed myself off my bed, and walked over to the window. It was a new day. . .some villagers were getting up right about now, the teen vikings would get up shortly after this, and I would be leaving for Training right now. I sighed, breathed in a fresh breath of air from the morning breeze, and walked downstairs. I opened my front door, and heard my dad say from the kitchen,<p>

"Good luck today son!"

I smiled slightly, because he actually cared, and I replied,

"Thanks dad!"

I walked out of the house, and I actually enjoyed the past. Now I could make everything so much different in the future. . . I mean, Toothless never lost his tail-fin, I know the truth about dragons, but yet, I still have the major problem of killing the Red Death, and getting Berk to like dragons. . .Two _very_ difficult challenges I had ahead of me.

I snapped from my thoughts when I reached the ring, with Gobber standing there as usual. He greeted me, and we waited for the other vikings to arrive. I looked at Gobber for a second, and he actually looked a bit nervous. What was _he_ nervous about? I mean, _we're_ the ones fighting the dragons, and _he's_ nervous? That didn't make any sense to me, but I ignored it, and continued to wait for the other vikings.

Moments later, I heard the other vikings approaching, mostly because Snotlout always had a large mouth, so you would KNOW we he was coming. . . And once they arrived, Gobber explained something to us.

"This fight is for Astrid and Hiccup only. This is the fight that will determine who wins Dragon Training."

And with that, he directed me and Astrid inside of the ring, but this time, there was a large maze set up in the ring. I looked around and knew that we would be fighting the Nadder today. And just as my hunches were correct, Gobber closed the gate behind us, locking us in, and he walked up and around the outside of the ring until he stood above the Nadder's cage.

"Today," He started. "you will battle to see who is the winner of Dragon Training. You will be fighting a Deadly Nadder today, so keep on your toes. But be warned, the Nadder is extremely fast, so don't underestimate it."

We heard him open the gate, and heard the Nadder make it's squawk, and jump on top of the wooden maze walls as the crowd of vikings watched on from around the ring. I ran left, while Astrid ran right, and I'm glad I ran left, because moments later I heard a shout, and heard the Nadder breathe it's fire.

I continued to run through the maze, and luckily I didn't run into Astrid or the Nadder. And while we were running, Gobber said something to us.

"You know, Stoick was wondering if we would use the 'prize' dragon on this maze, since it is a pretty fast dragon, but I declined him. I told him that one more day wouldn't hurt ya'll."

I couldn't figure out what Gobber was talking about, so I thought it was nothing, and shrugged it off. While I was running, I heard a creak, and saw one of the wooden walls come down and almost hit me. I luckily managed to not get crushed by it by jumping and doing a summer-sault once I hit the ground. I got up, looked behind me, and almost fainted from knowing that I could've just been crushed underneath that wall. . .

But my focus was broken when I looked around and saw that all the walls had collapsed, and Astrid was battling the Nadder. They were in heating combat, fire, axes, fists, shouts, you name it, this fight had it. . . But the Nadder won, and it threw Astrid away from it, along with her axe. It ran towards her, and attempted to bite her, but Astrid used her axe as a stick to jam the Nadder's jaws. And with that, I ran over to the Nadder, and scratched underneath it's chin, making it collapse. Astrid took her axe from the Nadder's mouth, and looked at me with a face that was amazed, yet infuriated.

I would of walked out of the ring like I did yesterday, but since the whole village was there to see who would win, I had to stay there. Gobber walked over to me and Astrid, and stood behind us, as if he was a judge. He lifted Astrid's arms up, and there was some cheering, but the elder shook her head 'no'. Then he pointed at me, and there was so much cheering, that I couldn't make out my dad's cheering voice, and with that, the elder shook her head 'yes'.

Everyone cheered even louder, and Fishegs ran over, picking me up, and placing me on his shoulder as everyone cheered me. Everyone was chanting my name, and my dad gave me a proud look, along with a swing of his arm entitling 'good job'. I smiled at everyone to make them think that I was happy when I really wasn't. This 'ceremony' went on for another 10 minutes or so, until Fishlegs put me down, and we all went home, since it was getting late.

Once home, and on my bed, I couldn't sleep. I had so many thoughts running through my head about tomorrow.

_"What's the 'prize' dragon going to look like?"_

_"Will it KILL me?"_

_"Will I HAVE to KILL it?"_

_"What will I do?"_

_"How will I make this work out?"_

But my train of thoughts was broken when me dad peeked his head in my room and said,

"Good luck tomorrow son, I hope you get revenge on that dragon."

He smiled, and left my room, leaving me to wonder why he kept on saying 'get revenge'. It just didn't make any sense to me. . . But luckily for me, I had enough concentration to push all these thoughts aside, and get a peaceful nights sleep. . .

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright! End of Chapter 5! Chapter 6 is coming right up!" :D<strong>

**Please R&R! :D**


	6. A Bad Situation

**Chapter 6 - A Bad Situation**

**"Warning - slight VORE. ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER! Read the chapter, it makes perfect sense. . ."**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup's POV)<strong>

I woke up the next morning, and sat up in my bed. I really didn't want today to come. I didn't want to face, and attempt to kill a dragon 10x the size of me. I gave up fighting dragons a long time ago, and I intend to keep it that way. But as I was pondering this topic, my dad blatantly barged into my room and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Son! Today, you become a viking! So what are you dong sitting on your butt? Get out of bed, and get ready for this!" He said.

I just smiled weakly and nervously as I climbed out of bed, proceeding to my dresser to get ready for the day. . .

_"I DO NOT want to do this. . ." _I thought.

I was dressed and ready in 10 minutes, and I walked downstairs, and out the door, with my dad following close by. I was walking through the village towards the ring, and everyone was cheering my name, and some were cheering-

"Kill that demon!"

"Yeah Hiccup! Whoop it's butt!"

"Come on, Hiccup!"

If I was interested in killing dragons, I would've looked and felt happy, but I didn't. So I looked happy, but felt terrible. I did _not_ want to fight a dragon today, and for a fact, any day! I never again wanted to fight a dragon, and here I am, walking into a ring to attempt to _kill _one. I felt sick to my stomach as I approached the ring entrance. I just wanted to turn around and run away, but that would be illogical.

I stood at the ring entrance, waiting for my dad to raise the gate for me to walk in. He walked up to me, pulled the lever, and said,

"Good luck son."

I looked at him with a fake smile on my face, and walked into the ring. Dad closed the gate behind me, and I was now all alone with whatever dragon will come out of that cage. I walked over to the weapons board, and picked up the smallest dagger they had, and a light-weight shield. That shield wouldn't offer much protection, but it was better than nothing. I faced the cage with the unknown dragon in it, and I swore I heard it strafing the cage door, like a cat does when it wants to come into a room with a closed door.

But, I cast that aside and focused on the cage door. But before that, I focused internally for a moment, clearing my mind so that I _could_ focus on everything else, and possibly make it out alive. After that internal calming, I looked up at the vikings at the cage lever and said to them,

"I'm ready."

They shook their heads, and began to open the cage door. It creaked loudly, and the huge wooden beams holding the door shut were moving away from the door. And once the door was able to open, my heart sank, because I was not prepared for _anything_ like this. . .

For the cage doors blew open from a blue fireball with such tremendous force, that one of the cage doors blew right off its hinges, and it landed a few _yards_ behind me. . .

I heard heavy growling and snarling, and I thought that I was about to have a heart-attack.

"O my gods. . .That sounds familiar." I said quietly.

And it turned to see what the dragon was. And while I was turning, I was hoping with all the might that I had that it wouldn't be who I thought that it was. . .but yet, once I looked, I almost died on the spot. For standing right outside the badly damaged cage door, full of rage, murder on his mind, and mercy his absolute _last_ option, was Toothless.

He looked fine, but I knew that my dad must of captured him, and that that was the reason why he wasn't at the cove. I stood there for a moment in shock, and knowing that now, I'm in a bad situation. But I was jolted out of my trauma when I saw a sapphire-blue fireball heading _straight_ for me.

I instinctively jumped to my right, and luckily dodged the searing fireball by mere centimeters. But, I flicked my dagger behind me, to make it look like the fireball blasted it out of my hand. And luckily for me, everyone bought it. The fireball exploded against the wall behind me, making it turn pitch black from the searing heat of the blast. I took my focus off of the wall after following the fireball with my eyes, and quickly focused them on Toothless, who was strafing around me, obviously sifting through his strategies. I just kept pace with him, and didn't take my eyes off of him even for a second.

Once we made a 180 around the ring, Toothless looked down at my dagger that he was stepping over, and scorched it to ash. He then did the same with the weapons board, turning them into useless piles of wood, rock, and molten metal. And during all of this, I never took my eyes off of Toothless. But, I broke my focus when my dad yelled something at me.

"What are you doing Hiccup? Attack it already!"

I focused on him for just the right amount of time for Toothless to blast the shield in my hand into flaming bits of wood and metal. The blast knocked me back onto my back, and I felt pain surge through my arm and back. But I knew this was no time to lie there, so I jumped up and looked at my arm. It was fine, no burns, just pain from the impact. And after quickly checking my arm, I focused on Toothless, who was readying a fireball.

And thanks to my keen understanding of dragons, I knew when to move. I heard that ever so quiet 'click' in the back of his throat indicating that he was now launching his fireball. And at that moment, I made a move. He shot it and missed, and continued to shoot at me until he was out of his 7 shots. I stopped running and faced him, looking behind me at the still burning scorch marks on the wall, and knew that if it wasn't for that intellect, I would probably be smoldering like that wall.

After that thought, I faced Toothless again, and he didn't seem to happy that he missed. He was actually angrier. I felt fear beginning to build up inside me, because here I am, facing a Night Fury that weighs about 2,800 pounds, is 2x as fast, agile, accurate, and smarter than me, and me having absolutely nothing to shield myself with, except for my arms. And they wouldn't do much good. . .Because they'd serve no purpose except for getting burnt.

We strafed each other for another 5 minutes or so until I stopped right in front of Toothless' cage. I was focused on him until my focus was broken yet again by my dad,

"Hiccup! Don't just stand there! Use your bare hands!"

I looked at my hands then at Toothless, then back down at my hands. . .

_"Really?" _I thought.

As I was looking at my hands, I heard a voice call out for me, and it sounded like Gobber's.

"Hiccup me lad! Watch out!" he yelled.

I looked up to glance at him, but the only thing I saw was a big, pitch black, scaly, and angry figure tackle me to the ground.

Toothless tackled me _into_ his cage, so the only visible part of us was Toothless' tail. The rest of my body and his was secluded in the darkness of the cage. I looked up, and saw two brightly glowing eyes, full of anger and rage. It was hard to breathe since Toothless was basically crushing me, but I survived. . .barely. . .

I just laid there, completely helpless and vulnerable, like a child on top of a ladder. My blood turned cold, and my face felt like it was losing it's color as I heard a sucking sound, and immediately knew that Toothless was readying a fireball. I realized that I failed to notice that he only shot 7 fireballs instead of 8, because Night Furies can only shoot 8 fireballs every hour or so. . .

So I lay there, with Toothless preparing to end my life, and loud commotion emanating from outside the ring. I turned my head to the side, and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the flash of blue that would end my life, so I waited for death to do its job. . .

But, I heard something, and felt something as well, that calmed me, and let my face have color return to it. I heard sniffing, and I also felt Toothless' snout again my head, cheek, neck, chest, everywhere. . . He was sniffing me because he probably remembered who I was. After he sniffed me up and down, he looked into my eyes, and I could feel him searching my soul. Because like everyone says,

_"The eyes are the gateway to your soul."_

And after I felt him search my soul, he let out a slight, yet quiet, rumble. I couldn't tell if it was a happy rumble or a sad rumble or a mad rumble. . .I just didn't know, but I found out soon enough. He stared at me for another second before I saw his eyes go wide, and his facial expression go from anger/suspicion to happy/trust. He let out a happy noise, and rubbed his head on mine. I smiled, and grabbed his head, bringing it closer to mine.

I have to say, it was _very_ awkward to have this reunion go on _inside_ of a ring where the whole dragon-killing village is, but I didn't care. I wouldn't care if I reunited with Toothless right above a volcano. I was just happy that I had my friend back. After he pulled his head out of this 'hug', he looked at me for a split second, and then started to lick me.

"Okay Toothless! Okay! I'm glad to see you too bud." I said quietly.

I laughed and stuttered quietly, since I didn't want to make the village think that I've gone mad. But, how can I _not_ laugh? It's kind of impossible. . . But anyway, I was trying to get out from underneath Toothless to avoid his slimy, forked tongue, but Odin knows that I am inferior to this mighty dragon. But, luckily for me, he stopped soon after, and got off of me. I stood up, and wondered,

"How in the name of Odin am I going to do this?"

I sat there for a moment, deep in thought before I felt Toothless nudge me. I chuckled slightly, and pushed his head away. He nudged me again, I smiled, at him and attempted to push him away, but he bit my arm with his gums. It didn't hurt at all, but it scared me. He started to **_eat_** my arm, and at this point, I was freaking out. But the last thing I remember was Toothless rolling his eyes, and knocking me upside the head, making me fall unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>(Toothless' POV)<strong>

I _had_ to knock him out, or he would of been freaking out about this the whole time. I myself did not like this idea, but I needed everyone to think that Hiccup was dead, and the only way for that to happen was for me to eat him. Now when I say 'eat' I actually mean 'store'. Because you see, before my food or 'cargo' gets to my fire-pit stomach, it goes to my crop, where's it stored and kept safe. After I swallowed Hiccup, I kept him there, so that he would be safe. But, it put pressure on my heart and lungs, so I didn't want him there long.

And, I hated the fact that he was _inside_ of me. . .It just grossed me out, and made me feel terrible, but I knew that I only did this since there was just no other alternative. And with Hiccup safely stored in my crop, I put my angry face on, and walked out of the cage. I roared at everyone, and they all cringed back in fear. I heard many of them talking about Hiccup, but I wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead, I faced the top of the cage, and blasted my last fireball at the chain ceiling, making a hole large enough for me to escape through. I spread my wings, and shot up and out of the ring, smirking at the vikings.

_"Stupid humans. . .they think that THAT will hold ME? Hah!" _I thought as I blasted away from the ring.

I made my way back to the cove that I met Hiccup at, and landed much slower, since I had precious cargo. Once I landed, I walked around the pond until I was at the shallow end, and I began to bring Hiccup back into the world. And with extreme concentration, he was out and lying on the wet ground. I smiled at him, and licked him a couple of times on the cheek, adding to the mess that he was already covered in, thanks to my crop and throat.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup's POV)<strong>

I woke up to a foul smell, and looked at myself. I was covered in a gross looking goo. I looked up to see Toothless sitting on his haunches, and staring at me. I looked at Toothless, and then the goo, and I put the puzzle together. . .

"Aw! Toothless! Disgusting! Did you _eat_ me? Aw! That's. . .ugh. . ." I said as I walked into the deeper pond water to clean myself of the disgusting goo.

And once I was sure that it was all off, I swam back to the shore, and walked over to where Toothless was. He was now lying down next to a rock, and was inviting me to sleep with him. I shook my head 'no' and said,

"I haven't even eaten yet bud."

He looked at me, then did the equivalent of sighing, and laid his head down. I knew that food was _not_ on his mind, and you really can't blame him since he _ate_ me. . .sort of. . .

I knew why he did it, but it was still disturbing. I shivered from that thought, and immediately focused on fishing. I sighed, picked up my fishing rod that I left there all those days ago, and began to fish. . .

I only caught about 3 or 4, but I didn't care, it's still food for me. I smiled at my catch, set them down on a rock, and gathered some small rocks to put into a circle so that the fire wouldn't spread all over the place. Next, I grabbed a few wood logs that were lying around, and threw them in the middle. And finally, I asked Toothless to do the honors, and he lit the fire with a small fireball. I walked over to my catch, and noticed that there was only one fish left. . .I looked at Toothless, who gave me an innocent gummy smile, which usually meant that he was guilty.

"Toothless, you sneaky thief." I said sarcastically.

He still smiled that smile, and it made me chuckle. I picked up the last fish, skewered it, and walked back over to where Toothless was. I laid against his side, roasting the fish above the fire, and admired the dimming sky. The stars were coming out, and the moon was now clearly visible. It was truly a wonderful sight.

But as I was focused on that, Toothless nudged me, and I looked down at him.

"What is it bud?" I asked.

He gestured towards my fish, I looked at it, and it was on fire. I grabbed the stick quickly, and blew out the fish, hoping that it wasn't _too_ burnt. And to my surprise, it wasn't. I smiled, and began to eat the fish, pausing every now and then to spit out scales and bones.

After I ate the fish, I made the fire bigger, and nestled up to Toothless' side. He was fast asleep, since he fell asleep a while ago. I just looked at him and smiled while patting his black hide.

My focus went from Toothless to the sky. It was full of vibrant stars and an illuminating moon. And at one point, the Northern Lights appeared, and they were always beautiful to watch. It always looked like the lights were dancing in the sky. . .

I smiled at the sky, and had a thought come to me,

_"How on earth am I going to make things right in Berk?"_

I pondered this for a moment, and then pushed the thought aside. I didn't want it messing with my mind right now, for it would make me focus on something that would keep me up tonight. I wanted a peaceful sleep, not a tough one. . .

And before I closed my eyes, I looked at the stars once more, before my eyelids became heavy, and I drifted from reality. . .

* * *

><p><strong>"What will ensue at Berk? Find out next chapter!"<strong>


	7. Astrid

**Chapter 7 - Astrid**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup's POV)<strong>

I woke up and slightly growled at the bright sunlight striking my eyes. I blinked a few times, and waited for them to adjust before I started to get up. And for the _first_ time _ever_, I actually found myself waking up _before_ Toothless did. I was shocked to see that he was still asleep, and by the sound of his purring, he must of been having nice dreams, so I let him be. . .

Because, as _everyone_ knows, **_never_** wake a sleeping dragon. . .

Snotlout found out the hard way, and his Nightmare almost accidentally killed him because he was in shock, (Which is why you_ never_ wake a sleep-walking person too).

But that was a Nightmare, so I was just plain curious with what happens when you wake a Night Fury. I didn't want to do it, for fear that Toothless might accidentally kill me, but my curiosity was winning the war over my intelligence, and I walked over to Toothless. . .

He was in a peaceful sleep, not jumping around or breathing hard, so he was obviously having pleasant dreams. And yet, I reached my hand out and poked Toothless lightly on the side of the head. I flinched away as I did this, but grunted when I saw the black dragon still sleeping. I poked him again, a little harder this time, and he was still in dreamland. I grunted again, then gently slapped his head and flinched away, and what happened next was something that I was _totally_ not expecting. . .

Toothless' eyes shot open, and they looked _very _frightened, and he jumped up and looked around quickly. When he saw me, his eyes LOCKED onto me, and he began to move. I didn't even have enough time to move my foot backwards. It was just: eyes, tackle, ground. Three things that happened so fast, it really made my head spin. I was dizzy from this, but I shook it off, and saw Toothless pinning me to the ground, snarling.

I was pretty scared at that moment, because I knew that, in Snotlout's case, if you wake a sleeping dragon, it will go berserk because it thinks it's being attacked. And it will kill _anyone_ who's close to it, _unless, _like Snotlout, the dragon recognizes you. If it recognizes you, then you're fine, but if it doesn't, then. . . .well. . .your dead.

So I lie here, staring into Toothless' big green eyes that expressed anger and rage, and I remember what was flying through my head during those heart-stopping moments.

_"You IDIOT! You should have NEVER done that!" _and

_"Why did I do that?" _and

_"Am I going to die, by my best friend's paw?"_

That last thought made me shudder slightly, since I did _not_ want that to happen. And I was jolted from this massive attack on my thoughts when I heard Toothless snarl at me again. I thought I was going to die, so I turned my head, and closed my eyes, not wanting to see Toothless. . .

I heard more snarling, then silence for a second, and out of _nowhere_, I heard a happy/worried croon, but I didn't know if Toothless was gesturing me or something else. So I lie there, not _daring_ to move or open my eyes because of the fear of what I might see. But, then I felt something wet and slimy go across my cheek, and _that_ got my attention. . .

I snapped my eyes open, and looked at Toothless. He was still pinning me down, but he looked very happy, as if he wasn't even shocked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey bud, can you get off me?" I asked.

He obliged, and I stood up, remembering what I had to do today. I looked over at Toothless and thought,

_"How am I going to get Berk to know the truth about you guys?"_

I don't know if Toothless read my mind or what, but he basically showed me his idea. I won't go into detail so here's the simplest form of Toothless' plan -

Happy - Tackle - Lick

And I think he enjoyed it a _bit_ too much. I don't know why he enjoyed it, I mean, it's not like us humans taste like fish. . .we taste like.. .well. . .human. But, besides that, I went along with the plan, and smiled at him, thinking about how smart Night Furies _really _are (very intelligent). But, before we left, I had to get my journal from behind a rock, since I left it there a few days ago. But as I was picking it up, I heard Toothless give a **loud, **and **deafening** roar. I jumped from the roar, ran out from behind my rock, and could not believe WHO I saw.

For there, coming towards Toothless with an axe in her hand, shield in the other, blonde hair waving through the air, life and vigor in her agile, yet strong body, and determination in her eyes, was the one and only Astrid. She ran up and tried to kill Toothless, but Toothless easily dodged it, and shot a sapphire-blue fireball at her. She heard the black dragon give off one of its fireballs, and attempted to dodge, but was too late. The fireball made contact with her shield, obliterating it into millions of pieces of wood, and she was left with the handle, and the metal stub in the middle of the shield.

She grunted, and threw down her shield (or, what's left of it), ran towards Toothless, and brought her axe down at him. I knew that I had to end this, or _someone_ will _definitely _die. So, I screamed at Astrid, and it jolted her, for she did not know that I was here.

"Astrid! Leave Toothless alone!"

She paused, and looked over at me with surprise and shock, but she quickly snapped out of it, and focused on Toothless, who was strafing around her, scanning for her weak points. Astrid was strafing Toothless as well, matching his footing, and scanning for anything that would give away Toothless' preemptive strike. But, in the middle of all this, she perked up, then she said to me without even looking,

"Hiccup! Get out of here!"

I ignored what she said, looked at her, and was trying to figure out how I'll resolve the rift between her and Toothless, let alone _Dragons _in general. I had an idea, and I ran over to where she and Toothless were, but before I could do anything, her arm came out and hit my chest, stopping me. She looked me right in the eye, while keeping Toothless in her peripheral vision, and said,

"Hiccup! Are you crazy? This dragon will _kill_ you, remember?"

And after that little attempt to try and get me to leave, she threw me back towards where I was, and re-focused on Toothless. I ignored what she had just said and done, so I ran towards the two again, but this time, I dodged her extended arm, and ran for Toothless. He wasn't even paying attention to me as I ran over to him. He was just glaring at Astrid, and occasionally snarling at her. Yet she would just do nothing, as if she didn't even _hear_ Toothless snarling at her. But, once I made it to Toothless, I stood next to him, and patted his neck lightly, which he retaliated with him pushing his head into my chest purring lightly, but at the same time, not taking his eyes of off Astrid.

I smiled, and hugged his neck, which made him a bit happier, for he purred more, and pushed on my chest more, but it didn't change the fact that he was still not taking his eyes off Astrid. I opened my eyes in the middle of this when I heard Astrid say,

"Okay Hiccup, what the HECK is going on?"

I let go of Toothless, who gave me a small, gentle lick on my cheek, and focused back on Astrid. I too, focused on Astrid, then made introductions.

"Astrid, Toothless. . . .Toothless, Astrid."

Toothless snarled at Astrid, making her flinch slightly, and she looked at me. She gave me an angry and 'You're so busted' look before she ran off, obviously about to run off into the village to tell _everyone_ about me and Toothless. I sighed, and in my peripheral vision, I saw Toothless give his 'You Fail' look, then walk off. I turned, and said to him,

"Toothless! We can't just let her go, she'll run back to the village, and tell _everyone_ about you!"

Toothless stopped, lied down, looked at me, and pointed to his neck with his tail. I got the message, and I climbed on as he took of into the sky after Astrid. And for once in my life, I had actually figured out how to safely ride a dragon bare-back. I knew that Toothless loved it, since he wouldn't have to worry about saddles and such, and I didn't need one anyway. I figured out how to ride him, and yet still have the time of my life. Anyway, we were flying low to the forest, when I spotted her in her red, skull-dotted battle skirt, and her light blue battle-armored shirt. But there was still one problem. . .she still had her axe.

I looked down at Toothless and said,

"Toothless, we have to get her axe away from her."

And before I could say another word, Toothless shot a small sapphire-blue fireball at Astrid's axe, knocking it from her hands. She desperately scrambled for it, but Toothless was too fast for her, as he swooped down and picked her up with his right-front paw. She was screaming the whole time, and it was irritating me, and I _know_ that it was irritating Toothless as well.

Toothless flew to a high tree, where he dropped Astrid on the highest branch, and landed on the top of the tree, making it bend horizontal from his weight. Astrid looked up at me for a fraction of a second and said,

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!"

"You need to give me a chance to explain." I urged. And she retaliated with,

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!"

"Okay, okay, I won't speak. . . Just let me show you." I urged again.

She looked at the ground, obviously calculating how high up she was, and how she would get down. I sighed slightly and pleaded,

"Please Astrid."

She looked at me and Toothless, then grunted, and hoisted herself up onto the branch. Once she was on top of the branch, she tried to maintain her balance on the shaky limb, and all the while not taking her eyes off of us. She reached her hand out to grab my hand, but Toothless gave her a warning growl. She looked frightened at first, but that was soon replaced with determination and courage. She looked at my hand, and swatted it away as she put her left foot on Toothless' left-front paw. I knew that he didn't like that, but he didn't do anything. She swung her body over Toothless' neck, sitting right behind me, and she told me,

"Now get me down."

I smiled at her, then said to Toothless while patting his head,

"Toothless, down. . .gently."

He spread out his wings and I turned to Astrid saying,

"See, nothing to be afraid of."

And at that, Toothless shot _completely_ vertical, making me hold on tight, as Astrid grabbed me into a _tight_ hug to avoid falling to her death. She was screaming during this, and I had _no_ idea _how_ to calm her down. But luckily for me and her, Toothless leveled out a few moments later, and I could tell Astrid was scared.

"Way to go Toothless." I said sarcastically.

Toothless then took a nose-dive right, and alls that came out of my mouth was "Oh no." as Astrid screamed for her life. We shot down at incredible speeds, and plunged into the water, and back out.

"Toothless! She is supposed to _like_ us." I said, obviously having no affect on the dragon since he flew into the air doing a few barrel-rolls, and fall towards the earth. Astrid hugged me the tightest she's hugged me before, and said,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Just get me off this thing."

And at that, Toothless leveled out again, but the rest of the flight was happy and peaceful. Astrid had the time of her life.

She touched the clouds, which I'm pretty sure is something she's always wanted to do, saw the Northern Lights from a close perspective, and realized the _one_ crucial fact. . . That everything she, and the rest of the village know about dragons, is wrong. She hugged me tight for a moment before I told Toothless to land in the cove.

He obliged, and we landed a few minutes later. Astrid got off first, and proceeded to go home before it got dark, but she turned around to notice me hugging Toothless again. I looked at her, and she seemed almost. . .lonely. I smiled at her, and let go of Toothless, since I had an idea.

"Astrid, come here."

She looked at me confused, but obliged and walked over to me, until she was right in front of me. I handed her a fish, and she looked at it, then back at me.

"Uhh. . .Hiccup? Why did you just give me a fish?"

I smiled at her, then pointed at Toothless. He got the memo, and stared at the fish in Astrid's hands. Astrid looked at Toothless, then back at me.

"How do I know that _I_ can trust _him_?"

I smiled a reassuring smile at her and replied,

"Trust me."

She shakily kept the fish in hand, and extended it out to Toothless. He sniffed at it, then walked up to Astrid. She was a bit nervous, but I could see that she was trying to hide it since I was standing right next to her. Toothless opened his mouth, and Astrid plopped it in.

Toothless ate the fish, and licked his lips, looking at Astrid. He then stuck his snout _right_ in front of her face, and sniffed her, trying to acquire her scent. And after that, he gave her a small lick on her cheek, making her giggle before he walked over to his sleeping spot to catch up on some well-deserved rest.

After that, Astrid looked at me, and asked me a _very_ serious question.

"Hiccup, we saw that you weren't in that cage, so we all knew that he ate you. So, then, how are you still here?"

I looked at her, then gave her a puzzled look before replying with,

"You know Astrid, I really don't know. He knocked me out because of my flailing around, and I woke up on the ground covered in disgusting goo that was probably from his throat and such."

She gave me a disgusted look before replying with,

"So, he did that to. . . .save both of your lives?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

. . . There was silence between the two of us before she recommended we go home before our parents get mad. I agreed with her, and after saying goodbye to Toothless, we both headed back to Berk for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day. . .<strong>

* * *

><p>Once I woke up, got ready for the day, and had breakfast, I walked out of my house towards the fish market. I bought the same amount of fish that I always do for Toothless, about 10 or 15, and every single time, people always eyed me and wondered why I bought so much fish, but I ignored them and didn't make eye contact with them. . .<p>

I reached Toothless' cove by 11:00, and I noticed that he wasn't there. I knew that he _must_ have been waiting for me, so that he could ambush me, but I was going to turn the tables this time. I set the fish down, pushed them over onto the ground, and hid behind a rock, waiting for Toothless to arrive. I sat there for not even a minute when Toothless came out from behind some rocks, and started to devour the fish. I smiled, walked up to him, and jumped on top of his back saying,

"Gotcha!"

He perked up, then at the corner of his mouth I saw a devious smile. I then found myself being launched into the pond, where I splashed into the water with Toothless laughing at me.

"Oh, you're _so_ hilarious. Yeah, I forgot to laugh."

I swam to the shore, and walked out, dripping wet as Toothless finished eating his fish, and after the last one, he looked at me and smiled. I gave him a look that said 'Really?', and he just smiled more. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, scratching his neck, which made him purr.

"I can't be mad at you buddy." I said warmly.

He purred, and pushed his head into my chest more, making me fall backwards. He stopped pushing on my chest, and pinned me to the ground, licking me in the face.

"Okay Toothless! Okay! Come on!"

And during this. . . event. . .I heard a giggle, and saw Astrid _watching_ this. My body froze, and my cheeks glew a bright red. She looked at me and said,

"You busy right now?"

I nervously smiled at her, and pushed Toothless off (he mostly let me), and stood up, embarrassed. She smiled at me and said,

"I thought we could go flying again."

My eyes shot open, and I stared at her, baffled. I didn't know what it was I did, but whatever it was made her view of dragons change from hate, to curiosity and. . . . trust. I never thought that I would ever see that in Astrid, especially when it came to dragons, but yet here she is, standing here, actually asking me to go flying with Toothless, her sworn enemy, and the most powerful and mysterious dragon alive. But I snapped out of my amazement, and told her,

"Sure. I'm pretty sure Toothless won't mind. Won't you bud?"

He shook his head 'no', and I smiled at her. "Guess that's a yes." I said with happiness in my voice. I already knew that Toothless wouldn't mind, since he trusts Astrid enough, he loves to fly, and he trusts and loves me so much, that he would die to protect me. . . _that_ is a _true _friend. So, I smiled at Astrid again and got onto Toothless, extending my hand out to her so that she would have an easier time getting on. She smiled back, and grabbed my hand, putting her leg over the other side of Toothless' neck, and giving me a conformation that she was ready. I smiled again, and told Toothless that we were all set, and at that, we were in the sky, flying careless and free. Flying had the most relieving feeling. It was like everything in life that was depressing you or pressuring you was instantly just. . .gone, as you saw the beautiful clouds that radiated different colors of the sun, and felt the air blow gently across your face. And to top that, you were flying on top of your best friend, enjoying this with him, and giving _him_ a _true_ friend.

I gazed around the beautiful sky, seeing the clouds and rainbows form, and I felt like I was just plain. . .free. Astrid also felt this, for I looked behind me, and saw her looking at the sky, and was fascinated with it. It's beauty was just indescribable.

We flew around for quite a while, enjoying this illustrious beauty, until we had to land for some Lunch. Toothless landed on a nearby mountain where there was, luckily, a stream _with_ fish. Astrid had never eaten fish, so I decided to see if she liked it. . .

After I caught enough for everyone, I started a fire to cook mine, and saw Toothless wolfing down his fish as if he had never eaten in a couple of days, and also saw Astrid waiting for me to get the fire set, and once it was she asked me,

"How you going to get it started?"

I really wanted to do a face-palm since the answer was _so_ obvious, but I didn't, I instead said,

"Toothless, can you do the honors?"

He looked at me and smiled before blasting a small fireball at the firewood, igniting it into a beautiful sapphire-blue fire. We didn't care what color it was, fire is still fire, and after we had all eaten, and I had put the fire out, we were all back up into the sky until night came, forcing us to head back to the cove. . .

Toothless landed in the cove at around 9:00, and we both got off of him as he walked back over to his tree to get some sleep. I too was tired, and was proceeding to walk back to my house, when I was stopped by Astrid. She looked at me and asked me a _very_ critical question. . .

"Hiccup, how are you going to show your dad, let alone Berk, the truth about dragons?"

I looked at her, then replied with,

"Astrid, there's more to this story than this. . . You see, there's a huge dragon on the dragon island, and it _controls_ the other dragons into doing whatever it wants them to do, and if they don't comply, it eats them. But anyway, the only reason we have dragon raids is because of _it_."

She stared at me, and realized that I was telling the whole and absolute truth. And she replied with,

"Wow. So. . .what do we do?"

"Well first thing's first. . . we're going to have to get Berk to realize this, then we'll have to figure out how to take that thing down. Last time, I lost my leg because of that thing."

She looked at me then raised an eyebrow saying,

"_Last _time?"

I looked at her, realizing my mistake, and tried to cover it up.

"Uhh. . .well, by last time, I meant a. . .dream that I had."

She gave me a long, and penetrating look before giving up and saying, "Alright."

And after that close call, I made a fake yawn and said,

"Well, I think it's about time I head back."

And at that, she agreed, and we walked back to Berk, not knowing what would await us tomorrow as we told Berk the truth. . .

* * *

><p><strong>"What will happen? Will Berk listen and change it's view of dragons, or will they continue to be stubborn? Find out next chapter!"<strong>

**This was my longest chapter - 4,195 words! :) As always, please R&R! :D**

**P.S. Just so everyone knows, Hiccup was in a disguise when he came into Berk, so that no one in Berk would freak out about him being alive. :)**


	8. Berk

**Chapter 8 - Berk**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup's POV)<strong>

I woke up, yawned, stretched, and basically anything else that helps you get the sleep out of your eyes. After doing said actions, I looked at where Toothless was _supposed_ to be, but he wasn't there. I at first thought that he went for a morning flight, so I pushed the fact aside, and started to fish. I heard rocks falling behind me, and I saw Astrid coming down.

"Hey Hiccup!" she greeted.

"Hey"

"Hey, guess what?" I didn't really like the tone in her voice, but I didn't want to express it, because I didn't want to anger her in any way.

"What?"

"Your dad is worried_ sick_ about you! But, I think that you don't care."

"Ehh. .not so much as I used to."

"I see. . ." she smiled.

"Anyway, what are you doing he-GWAH!"

I stopped talking when I felt something large knock me over, and pin me to the ground. I shook my head, then looked at the thing that tackled me, and it was none other, than Toothless, with that smirk and look, that pointed out what his intentions are. And sure enough, I was right on the money with that guess. For Toothless leaned down, and licked me.

"Okay Toothless, Okay!" I shrieked.

And to add to this, _Astrid_ was _right_ there when this was going on, and she was _laughing! _It was _very_ embarrassing to know that she was watching this, so I had to end it. I mustered up _all_ my strength, and managed to push Toothless off me (I still think he helped). I stood up, chuckling nervously, and I focused on her.

"So, what are you doing here Astrid?" I finished.

"Oh well, I was reminding you about your dad, and. . .didn't you want to tell Berk the truth?"

"Yeah, I didn't forget. I was actually about to leave right after I caught me and Toothless some breakfast."

"Oh, okay. Can I eat with you? Because, I grabbed my axe and ran out towards this place."

I looked at her axe that she was holding, and it scared me a bit since Toothless doesn't like people with sharp things or weapons. I looked up at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah, sure. But, why did you bring your axe?"

She looked at the axe that she had, and it was gleaming a beam of sunlight into my eyes, making me shut them and flinch. She then looked back at me after she examined her axe.

"I brought it just in case anyone followed me."

"Ahh. . ." I replied, understanding it.

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes had past, and we had finished our eating. Astrid was all hyped up and excited while me and Toothless were a bit edgy about this whole ordeal, but we knew it <em>had<em> to be done. So, with that, all three of us flew to Berk, for that impossible mission.

* * *

><p>We landed directly in the middle of Berk, and before we landed, I heard a man scream "Night Fury!" but we all just ignored him as we were preparing to land. Everyone else on the other hand, began to go inside to get nets and axes and throwing knives, and all kinds of other weapons since they wanted to kill Toothless, and Toothless didn't really like that fact. But that's beside the point, when we landed, everyone gasped that me and Astrid were on Toothless' back, but they were angry also. And just before I could utter a single word, my father stormed out of the crowd, and looked at us. I was very nervous, now that my father was here, but I pushed my fear aside, for I knew that I had to get Berk to see the truth before the war between us and the dragons escalated out of control.<p>

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, is there a reason why you are _on top_ of a Night Fury?"

Astrid hopped of, and backed into the crowd, because they weren't focused on her, they were focused on me and Toothless. I jumped off Toothless, and started to speak to them.

"Dad, everything we know about dragons is wrong! The only reason they are taking our food, is becuase they _have_ to! There's this big dragon that controls them at Helheim's Gate, and Toothless here was one of them."

My dad eyed me and Toothless, then said,

"What is this nonsense coming out of your mouth? Have you completely lost it? Dragons are our enemies, and they always will be. And Toothless? We the devil would his name be Toothless?"

"But dad, I'm telling the truth!" Toothless came and stood by me for support.

"Why should we trust you and that. . .devil?"

Devil? What was he talking about? Toothless wasn't a devil, he was my friend, so I really don't know why my dad would even think about such a thing. But, he _is _my dad after all.

"What if I- hahaha! Toothless! Okay Toothless! Okay! Hahaha!" Out of absolutely _nowhere, _Toothless tackled me to the ground, and started to lick me with his forked tongue. I was laughing and trying to get away from it playfully, and he continued, as the _entire_ village _watched_. It was _very_ awkward, but, I didn't really focus on the fact that we were right in the middle of Berk, and surrounded by vikings, I only focused on Toothless - my best friend. He soon got off me, and I stood up, patting him on the side of the head, making him purr a little, and muzzle my chest, knocking me into a sitting position. I was laughing the whole time, and Toothless lay down next to me, curled around me, and laid his head down on my lap as I scratched his neck, and the _whole_ village was just. . . .speechless to what they just saw and were seeing. I looked up at my dad's baffled face, and I smiled at him, saying,

"Dad, dragons aren't our enemies, well. . .not _all_ dragons. There'e this _huge_ dragon at Helheim's Gate, and I think it's not even a dragon, it's a monster. It mind-controls dragons to bring back food for it, and if they don't comply it _eats_ them."

My dad just stood there, not able to utter any words or expressions. I knew that he was _really_ trying to find some way to retaliate, but as time progressed, I could tell that he had _no_ idea how to oppose my story, so he gave in and asked,

"Alright son. . .so. . .what do we do?"

The whole entire village looked at my dad with baffled faces that _he_ would say that, and he just stared at them. But in the midst of this, I remembered the other dragons in the dragon arena, and I wanted them to have a clean reputation also (meaning they were no bad). So I asked my dad if I could bring Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs with me to the dragon arena, and he nodded, _but _the entire village came also, so as I was in the middle of the ring with the other teens, everyone else was gathered around the outskirts of the cage, leaning on the metal bars, and watching. I approached the Nightmare cage first, and told them to open it. They didn't listen at first, saying that I was just trying to get myself killed, but when Toothless came into the ring also, and landed next to Astrid, they relaxed, and opened the cage door.

The Nightmare burst out, sending kerosene fire everywhere, and jumped around the ring, shooting fire at some of the vikings, and missing. It came to a stop in front of me, then looked at me and jumped down. It approached me, and it was now 5 feet from me, sniffing at me. I held my hand out, and he looked at it, then looked at me, and his eyes went wide. I just stayed there, calm and content with my hand now only mere inches from the Nightmare's snout, and a few moments later, gasps were heard everywhere as the Nightmare pressed his snout into my hand, purring a little. I smiled at him, and the fact that everyone was gasping, and understanding the truth about dragons. I blindly reached behind me until I felt Snotlout's hand, and I pulled it towards the Nightmare. Snotlout was scared at first saying "What are you doing?", but I told him it would be okay, and he calmed down a little, but tensed again as I brought his hand close to mine, and switched out hands. His fear was now replaced with excitement as his hand was now on the Nightmare's snout, and he smiled and laughed as the Nightmare's friendly gaze turned from me to him.

I did the same thing with everyone else, and everyone, including the teens, were shocked at what they had just witnessed or experienced. But of course, the only person who wasn't shocked was Astrid, since she already did the same trust thing with Toothless a few days ago. But, she was still happy that she had a dragon of her own, and that it was a Nadder. She liked Nadders, because they were strong, fast, brave, and agile, just like her.

And now with Berk knowing the truth, the entire village met in the Mead Hall (including Toothless and the other dragons) and we were deciding how we were going to take down something that was the size of Berk, and was virtually indestructible, but Toothless had a plan, and showed it to us in his own special way. He got Astrid's Nadder (now named Ivory) and told her to open her mouth. She did so, and Toothless pretended to shoot a fireball _inside_ of her mouth, and with that, Ivory pretended to die. I was the only one (other than the dragons) that understood what Toothless was talking about. I stood up on the table, and told everyone to focus on me, and they did so. I then explained to them what Toothless was talking about.

"Everyone Listen up! Toothless had a brilliant plan. He wants us to blow it up on the _inside_ because dragons aren't fireproof on the inside!"

Everyone looked at me baffled, then looked at Toothless who was now smirking because he knew that his plan was awesome. I just smirked back, and focused on my dad who asked me one of the most serious questions he's _ever_ asked me. In fact, I never even remembered or seen him ever being as serious as he was now, and with that, he said,

"So, when do we strike?"

I looked at him, then everyone else, and said in the most serious tone I could muster up,

"Tomorrow, at noon."

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay! End of Chapter 7! Sorry for the long update, had school Exam stuff to do. But I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! WOOH! 525/11!**

**Anyway, chapter 8 coming up, and trust me, it will be EPIC :)"**


End file.
